Who Knew A ZADF Story
by Emogirl88
Summary: It's ZADF has slight ZAGR. Might seem like ZADR but it's not. New dangerous mission for Zim and a series of stories after this fanfic that follow it. Zim Dib Gaz Gir Prof. Membrian Tallest and Invader Zim go to Jhonen Vasquez others go to Me
1. It Begins

_Everything is on fire. The skool, the buildings, my house…. The world…._

_I'm standing in the street watching the chaos. A half-dead man crawls towards me. He looks up and reaches to me. "Help me!" he pleads. I would, but he is already dead at my feet. I back away. _

_I tried, I really did. But I guess it wasn't enough. This is all Zim's fault! He did this! I tried to stop him, I always have, but the world thought I was crazy! They called me insane! Now they believe me and the world is ruled by Zim and the Irken race. _

_I fall to my knees and cry out in pain. The blood seeps down my back, from the wound Zim created. _

"_You should have left, Dib. Now you are dead!" Zim cackles. "Mwah hahahahahahahahahaha!" _

Dib wakes up scared and sweat staining the bed. He searches in the dark to find his glasses. When he does he checks the time. 6 o'clock. He should be getting up now anyways, so he goes downstairs to get some cereal.

He shuffles down the stairs and goes into the kitchen. Gaz is already there playing her Game Slave 2. Dib checks the cabinet and finds some CocoFang cereal. He gets his breakfast ready, sits down and starts to eat.

"Do you HAVE to eat near me?" Gaz asks not looking up from her GS2.

"Duh. Where else would I eat?" says Dib.

"I don't know and it's not my problem. I am going to skool now," she nonchalantly walks out of the kitchen and out of the door.

Dib looks at the clock. "Oh no! I'm going to be late if I don't hurry!" he says to no one and rushes out the door.

He catches the bus just on time going to the back of the bus to sit with Gaz. Usually on the way to skool he yaps about Zim and what he is going to do to stop him, but today he keeps quite and thinks about his dream. He has never had a dream like that before. Usually he dreams of catching Zim and watching his autopsy video, but Zim has never won, no not in Dibs dreams.

Gaz wasn't sure what to think about her brother and deep down she cared. But being Gaz she acts like she doesn't, so she asks "What's your problem?!"

"Nothing, just a weird dream I had last night," Dib simply answers.

Gaz knew where this was going and she didn't want a full explanation, so she left it at weird dream.

After dib got to skool he was still quite. He walked to class quietly and sat in his seat right before the bell rang. He only noticed he was in class when he looked over to see Zim wasn't there.

"Hmmm…. Where is the alien?" he asked no one.

"Zim? I heard he dropped out," a random boy said.

"No. I heard he was eaten by that evil green dog of his," said a girl.

"No he wasn't! He was hit by a bus! I saw it this morning! He was walking to skool and a bus hit him!" another girl piped in. Her remark had Ohhs and Ahhs around the room.

Dib for some reason got a little worried. He didn't understand why, but he was worried about the little alien. Would if he really was hit by a bus? The kids always made a big deal when a kid is tardy or absent, but Dib could sense something was wrong, but he didn't know what.

The class kept chatting and debating over Zim's absence, when Ms. Bitters slinked in like a shadow and hissed "Be quite! Or I will call all of your parent and instruct them to do terrible things to you and to love you less!"

All the kids shut up and the class began. About forty-five minutes into reading how to skin a moose, the door opened and Zim walked in.

He looked different and Dib could tell. He looked less enthusiastic and more sad than usual. He didn't come in and announce he is here and why he was late, followed by an "I am normal!" He just walked in and went to his desk.

"Zim! Why are you so late!?" Ms. Bitters demanded.

Zim thought a moment for a good excuse and just whispered something incoherently.

"What!? Speak up Zim so we may all hear of why you are late," Ms. Bitters demanded, once again.

"I…. I…. I was…." He scratches the back of his head, "I don't have an excuse. I am sorry."

That freaked Dib out the most. Mostly the apology, but also because he was speaking right, usually he would say "Zim does not have to answer to YOU!" or "Zim is sorry," but he wasn't the same.

Ms. Bitters seemed to have noticed this to, but quickly had a comeback. "Well that doesn't cut it Zim. Give me a reason why you are late or go to the office!"

"But… But Zim… I mean 'I' don't have a valid human excuse! I can't tell you why! Zim shouldn't have to answer to a stuupid huuman meat puppet like you anyways!" He ranted back.

Ms. Bitters couldn't take this anymore. "To the office NOW, Zim!"

Zim reluctantly left, head hanging, a scowl on his face. He went to the office for punishment.

Ms. Bitters sat back down. "Finish reading this chapter class, then you can go to lunch."

The whole class was gaping; mouths open, eyes wide, but soon went back to reading. Dib was amazed with what he saw, but quickly finished the chapter. When he got done he left along with other students.

He got his lunch and sat with his sister, like normal, but didn't eat. Instead he told Gaz what was going on, and what happened in class

"Sounds like he spazed out," she said bluntly.

"What should I do? Should I go and try to talk to him or laugh in his face?"

"I don't care," she eats her food and continued to play her GS2.

Of course she was no help to Dib, so he went with his gut. He looked around for the alien sitting by himself poking at his food. When he spotted him he smiled and walked over to the table.

"Hey Zim!" He said cheerfully

"What do you want Dib-monkey?" Zim asked.

"Just wanted to see what that whole thing this morning was all about," Dib answered truthfully.

"There was nothing going on this morning. I just came in late and I didn't make up an excuse. Now go away human worm-baby! I am trying to eat and be normal!" he exclaimed and eyed Dib suspiciously when he didn't leave. "What do you want with the mighty ZIM!?"

"Nothing. You just haven't been acting like yourself today. That's all."

Zim eyed him a little more, "Yeah right! You probably want to expose me, or take away my new robot bee like Tak did!"

Dib was puzzled by his comeback and let out a little laugh.

"What is so funny?! Zim demands to know!"

"Your just funny," Zim gave a startled look. So did Dib; he wasn't expecting to say anything nice to the alien. Then they both burst out into laughter at each other's faces.

When the laughter subsided Dib asked "So do you want to come over to my house after skool today, maybe?" Dib got a little embarrassed that he asked, but felt it might help the alien. He still didn't know why he cared.

Zim nearly laughed out loud, but caught himself, though, he didn't know why. "Ummm…. Why should I trust you?! You could be trying to expose me again!"

"I am not! I just thought we could hang out, you know?"

"Well…. Zim doesn't know about that. But…. I COULD get away from Gir for awhile…. I'll come over if I decide to trust you, but if I don't then oh well, OK?"

"Sure, whatever." Then the bell rang for class to start again.

After everyone was back in class they studied the universe and how it was all going to be doomed one day. And, strangely, Zim didn't ask any questions that relate to him being alien. No questions at all, really.

But through the whole day Zim kept giving Dib weird looks. He stared at him endlessly at times, trying to figure out why he asked him to come over. In the end he gave up trying to figure what was going on in that big head of Dib. Dib ignored him, making it look like he didn't notice.

When skool was over they both went out on the front of the skool above the stairs.

"So have you made up your mind about coming over to my house?" Dib asked coming up beside Zim.

"I have considered your offer and I accept. However if you betray me and try anything while I am there I will kill you. Got it?"

"Got it!"

"I have to go home before I come over. Gir gets worried if I am not home after skool. He thinks Pipi has come back to eat me or something stupid."

They both broke out into laughter again. "OK, well, come over when ever. Kay?"

"Alright. See you then," Zim said trotting off in the direction of his home.

"See you!" Dib called going in the direction of his bus.

He felt this way going to be a good day.


	2. For The Mission And Girls

Dib walked straight to his room when he got home, to cover up all the cameras, hand cuffs and Alien hurting devices he had stored there. He didn't want to scare Zim away. Why? He still didn't know, he just figured Zim would leave if he saw the lasers, choking devices, many hand cuffs, plans to stop Zim's plans and spying equipment.

When he was done throwing the junk in his closet, under his bad, in his drawers and anywhere else the stuff could fit, he went down stairs to make him and Gaz afternoon snacks; he didn't want Zim to see him eat, considering Zim doesn't eat.

Zim entered his base, only to be crashed down by a flying Gir.

"MASTER!!! I MISSSSED YOU!!! Did you miss MEEE?!?!"

"Get off Gir!" Zim pushed the robot off. Gir just bounced off happily to the kitchen.

Zim walked over to the couched and sat, down. "Gir! Did My Tallest call while I was at skool today?"

"YES! Wait a minute…. NO!" the robot bounded in with a block of cheese and sat down by Zim. He pulled a cheese grader out of his head and started grading the cheese into his open mouth.

Zim shivered in disgust. "How can you eat that SLOP?" Zim spat. Gir was about to reply when Zim cut in. "Never mind. So did My Tallest call or not?"

"I don't know!" He jumped off the couch and started running in circles around the couch yelling "Cheesey, cheese, cheese!"

Zim ignored him for the moment and turned on the TV. The moment the Scary Monkey Show appeared Gir stopped suddenly and threw the cheese and Zim, sat down and said "I love this show!"

Zim dodged the cheese knowing he had control of Gir for the moment. "Ok Gir. If you want to watch TV then you are going to have to tell me if My Tallest called or not." Gir said nothing for the moment, so Zim clicked the off button.

"NOOOO!!!" Gir wailed and started running in a small circle in front of the TV, crying. Then he stopped and said. "Yep! They did! They said they had the Time Of Leaving and for you to call them back as soon as possible. Then they said they don't know when you will return, but this is the most important mission ever and you are the only one who can do it, SIR!" He saluted. He had gone into Duty mode some point in the speech.

"OK. Good Gir." He tossed the remote to Gir. Gir caught it mid-air and snapped back to the former idiot he is, and brainlessly watched his show.

Zim went to his toilet elevator and flushed himself down to a room filled with wires, and a large screen with a Irken keyboard. He dialed the Tallest number. After about a minute of waiting, Red and Purple appeared on the screen. They looked serious and aged. The whole mess has stressed them out, but not as much as it has Zim. He just didn't look as bad.

"Ah. Zim. Thank you for contacting us," Red said in a very serious voice.

Zim gave a bow, his antennae wiggling in salute. "It's a pleasure. Now I understand the Time Of Leaving is almost upon me," Zim makes the effort to speak better; for the mission.

"Yes. By what you have told us, the human skool you attend has a break; Summer vacation, is it not? And it is a time where skool children of your age leave the skool to frolic and what-not. This is true, yes?" Purple said in sophisticated, serious voice. He is trying really hard for the mission.

"Yes. I am not sure how long it lasts, but I do not think it matters. Once I leave my Invader Job is on hold."

Red, nor Purple, even dared to think of laughing at the dumbness of Zim. He still thinks his Invader Job is real. But it doesn't matter anymore. The only thing that matters is the mission to save them; to save the girls; the only ones who matter at the moment. They are more important than even the Tallest.

"OK. Zim, you do understand you are the only one who can do this mission, yes?" Red asked.

"Yes."

"And if you fail, you know your fate?"

"Yes. Death."

"OK. Goodbye Zim," Purple signs off.

"Goodbye my Tallest," He says to the blank screen, near tears.

A moment later he sits down on the floor and brings his knees to his chest. He snuggles his face in his knees and begins to sob. He violently shivers, sobbing aloud and letting the hot tears flow.

"Oh my Tallest! I hope they are OK!" He sobs.

He cries for a little longer. Then, when he thinks he won't cry mush longer, he gets up off the floor, brushes the tears from his face and fixes his uniform. He goes up stairs and begins to ready for his visit to The Dib's house.


	3. At The Dib's House

Zim was just about to walk out the door when Gir latched onto his leg. "Where is you gunna go, Master?!" he squealed into Zim's leg.

"I'm going to the Dib monkeys house," Zim answered.

Gir looked up with a confused look on his face. "Wait right here Master, Imma get something for you!" He ran off to the kitchen, leaving Zim to stand awaiting the poor robot. Gir skipped back into the room holding something behind his back. He skipped right up to Zim and held out the contents of his master's disguise. "Here you go, Master!"

Zim gasped. He was so caught up in thinking about the girls, the mission, The Tallest and Dib that he forgot his disguise. He reached down and took the wig and contacts. He set the wig in place on his head and carefully plopped the contacts into his eyes. "Thank you, Gir," he smiled, which was rare. He never smiles much and _never_ says 'Thank you'. He reached down and patted the robots metal head. "If it weren't for you, I would have walked out the door without my costume and I would have been exposed right then and there. Maybe you aren't such a useless robot minion, after all." He smiled once again.

Gir squeed and hugged his master once again on his leg.

Zim was taken aback by this but didn't reject it. In fact he picked the small robot and hugged him close. "I'm going to miss you when I leave."

"Imma miss you to Master. Why can't I go with you?" Gir asked, his eyes watering and looking up into Zim eyes.

Zim thought about this for a moment. He knew Gir was smart enough to watch the base while he was gone, and he was even smart enough to not protest not going with him on his mission, but he never thought he would ask why he couldn't go. "Because you need to watch the base," it was a total lie. Actually The Tallest said Gir would probably mess everything up and end up hurting someone, but Zim couldn't tell poor little Gir that. In fact Zim protested leaving Gir behind, he did have a little attachment to him, but it failed to make a difference.

"Oh yeah! Well you have fun at Dibbers house! Tell him I said hi!" He said.

Zim set Gir down on the floor after a final squeeze. "Okay, Gir," he called walking out the door.

"And meh Gazzems to!" Gir yelled after Zim from the doorway.

Zim was already down the street, but he heard Gir loud and clear. "Okay Gir!" he replied in an equally loud voice. Then he set off down the road to Dib's house. He wasn't sure why Dib asked him over, but it actually made him feel better knowing Dib cared a little.

_I sure am gunna miss Gir when I leave. It's better if I leave him anyway, if I die during the mission I don't want him to see it,_ Zim thought._ And if I fail I'll be executed and if Gir is with me so will he. He'll be at equal fault. But if he stays here and I die during or after the mission then he can live on here with his tacos and scary monkey. Maybe Dib will take him in if I die? He'll probably give Gir up to the Swollen Eyeball he keeps talking about. But would if he doesn't? Would if he and I become… friends? Irken soldiers don't need friends. But that doesn't mean we can't have them? But The Dib would never want to be my friend! He is only taking pity on me! But would if…_

His train of thoughts were cut short when he noticed he was at the door of the human child's house.

_Well, here goes nothing!_ He thought and rang the doorbell… repeatedly.

Dib was done with his sandwich and had already checked his room for the equipment and plans four times before the doorbell rang… repeatedly. He ran down the stairs to the door. He swung it open to find a Zim half smiling and still ringing the doorbell.

"This device is very amusing!" he mused still ringing it.

"TELL THE DUMB ALIEN TO STOP!" Gaz screamed.

Zim stopped but only after doing it another 5 times. Zim and Dib both smirked at the annoyance Zim had caused Gaz. "Gir says hi, Diblet."

"That's nice," Dib said leading Zim into the house.

"Gir says hi to you to Gazzems!" Zim said to Gaz, using her least favorite nickname.

"Shut up Zim, or you'll be in a world of pain. And I don't care if that little dork says hi," she said, but Zim knew she cared. She secretly liked the little robot. Not in the 'couple' way but in the 'he's adorable and you can't resist him' way. Like a friend or dog.

"Of course, I'll just tell him you said hi back," Zim said watching the girl as she sat on the couch playing her Game Slave 2. He eyes squinted like always at the game. Zim always thought she was kind of pretty… for an earth girl. If she were Irken she would have a chance with Zim… Maybe.

Gaz paused her game and got up. Dib thought she was going to come and hurt him and Zim, so he flinched, but she just went up the stairs to her room.

"See. Zim knows how to get rid of the girl," Zim said smugly. He buffed his gloved claws on his shirt. "So what do we do?"

"You want to play some video games?" Dib suggested.

"Sure. What kinda games you got?"

"All of the shooting games," Dib smirked. He knew Zim loved shooting stuff and would love to play games where you killed humans.

"Alright! Lets shoot some filthy meat bags!" Zim squeed and jumped onto the couch.

Dib laughed at how Zim was acting. This was gunna be fun. He got his best shooting game and set it up. He gave Zim one controller and he had the other. Then they played. They played for about four hours before they agreed it was getting late. It was 9:00 pm and they both and skool tomorrow.

The game was put up when Gaz came down stairs.

"Dib, your invention upstairs… the bigfoot thingy, well it's on fire," she told Dib.

Dib wasn't sure exactly which invention it was, but fire was bad so he ran upstairs to see.

Gaz lied of course; she just needed to get rid of Dib for the moment. She looked at Zim with eyes that weren't squinted for once. Then she looked down at her feet.

"The Dib monkey's toys aren't on fire are they?" He asked Gaz.

"No."

"Then why tell him they are?" Zim asked. "Just to be mean?"

"No that's not why," She still looked down. She didn't want to look at Zim while she felt weak. It wasn't right.

"Then why?" Zim asked. He got annoyed from her not looking at him, so he lifted her head with his three fingers.

Gaz was a little shocked when Zim touched her. No one dared to touch her, especially her face. They were all so scared she would bite their hand off. She looked into his eyes, because she knew that's what he wanted. And if she didn't look at him he would probably get all mad.

"I wanted to tell you something," Gaz's heart sped with uneasiness.

"Yes?"

"Tell Gir I said hi too," she said looking down again, blushing a little.

"Ok," Zim said and let go of her chin. He knew this is what she wanted to tell him, and he also knew it was hard for her. She loved Gir (like a friend or pet) but because of her mother dying she always had trouble showing kind emotions and was embarrassed and scared to let anyone know for fear of them dying or leaving. His antennae can pick up a lot of how people feel and he has a device he used on her, Dib and their father and learned about their past how they feel and everything.

He didn't learn much from Dib, for he couldn't get a way to find out, but he learned a lot of things about him by Gaz and her Dad.

"Nothing is on fire!" Dib stormed downstairs. All emotion that was good left Gaz's face, blush and all, when she heard his voice.

"You're lucky," she growled and re-squinted her eyes and went back upstairs.

"Whatever," Dib muttered. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow? Maybe we can hang out again?"

"Don't push your luck," Zim said then thought about it. "We'll see. You didn't try any tricks, so we might be able to 'hang out' again. It all depends on what happens."

"Ok well just let me know," Dib walked with Zim to the door. "Bye Zim."

"Bye Diblet." And Zim walked out the door.

Dib went back upstairs and got ready for bed.

Gaz went upstairs, but was watching and listening to them, while hiding behind the wall. She always thought they might be friends. She loved her brother, of course, and she's glad for him to have a friend. She would never admit it, but it's true. She just knows Zim isn't the best choice for a friend though. It might end badly.

She's always thought Zim was cool in his own way. His hair was ok, and he never really cared what kids thought of him. He was just trying to be normal. She always kinda thought he was cute, in a way… just too weird. It's ok that he is an Irken, just too weird. If he were just not too weird he might have a chance with her…. Maybe.

She went to her room, after Zim left and before Dib could see her. She continued her game and thought about whether Zim would really tell Gir she said hi, or if he'd just laugh.

He has been acting different and Gaz has noticed, but even she doesn't know why….


	4. Hard Night

"Gir I am home!" Zim called, shutting the door to his base behind him.

A Squeal came from the couch and before Zim could do anything Gir came flying at him with Taco pieces on his face. He hugged him fiercely and didn't give notice to the bag Zim currently held.

With an "Oof," Zim heaved back when Gir hit him, but made no move to stop him or get free of the hug that was killing his squeedily spooch. After a second he tried to struggle free, but he knew it was a losing battle and gave into the hug. Before he would never have even thought of hugging anybody, much less Gir, but thoughts of the approaching mission had made him somewhat soft on the little creature. And Dib… And Gaz.

The tunes from the TV played the Bloaty's Pizza Hog song. After a moment of hugging the robot, Zim grew impatient. He had gone by Crazy Taco and got something for Gir. Something that hasn't even came out yet, and wouldn't for another 3 months; the time of which Zim would be long gone.

He had to steal the little treats, but it was worth it. "Gir?" Zim said softly, only a light "Hmm?" replied. "Gir, I have something for you, but you have to let go of me and turn of that terrible TV first.

That got a Squee out of Gir and he promptly let go to turn off the TV. "What is it, Master?"

Zim went into the kitchen and set the three boxes on the table. Gir quickly fallowed, very interested in what Zim had to show him. He jumped up onto the table where the boxes where set. Despite everything, Gir still had trouble reading words in the human language, that he has never seen a million times.

He could only make out the Taco part of the boxes, but no more. "Whatsit say?"

"This one, Gir," Zim said pointed to the first box, "this box contains a food called Chaco Taco. This one, Strawbo Taco. And this one here," he pointed to the last one, "this one, my faithful robot, is a Vinallo Taco. These are the newest additions to the Crazy Taco family, but they aren't out yet and I had to steal them for you."

Gir absorbed this information and let out a happy, piercing squeal and hugged Zim once more twice as hard and twice as painful.

Zim let out an "Oof!" when Gir hugged him.

"Thanks, Master! I loves you soooo much!" Gir Squealed once more, letting go of the totally crushed Zim.

"Yes, yes. I know. Now eat your Tacos filled with icy-cream!" Zim started to walk off as Gir started to rip the boxes open. Suddenly he remembered Gaz. "Oh and Gaz says 'hi'."

That had Gir stop and smile. "Aww, I knew she loveded me! Well Ima just haveta go sees her tomorrow!"

Zim could have sworn he saw a small hint of a blush on the smooth, metallic surface where Gir's cheeks are, even though they are covered in chocolate and Ice cream. Zim shakes his head. He knows that robots don't get blushes of any sort. Right? Who knows when you're dealing with Gir?

"Ok, whatever, Gir." Zim looks at the clock; 11:48. The theft took longer than expected. He doesn't need to sleep for as long or as much as humans because Irken's PAK collects the energy from the little sleep they sleep and make it expands. Irkens use less sleep energy than humans do, but their PAK's do need to be recharged once a week and they do need at least 12 hours of sleep every five days.

Zim has been so worked up lately about the mission, that he has neglected both sleep and food. Irkens need food too. Snacks, really, but food none the less. Irkens need a good dose of food every three days; the equivalent of three big, human meals every three days.

Despite all of the food on Earth that will severely hurt, or kill, Zim, he has discovered some food that won't. Anything that has sugar or is sweet will do, as long as it doesn't have water of any kind in it. He tried Ice cream once when he heard his skool mates talking about how sweet it is, but it ended badly. There is still a scar on his lip from it dribbling down his chin after he pasted out from extreme pain. Dib, for an unknown reason, cleaned him up and got him home safely without Zim ever finding out.

Zim walked to the refrigerator and got out a large bottle of chocolate syrup, and went to a cabinet next to him and brought out an over-sized bowl and a huge bag of unpoped popcorn. He put the bag into the microwave and set it to the correct settings for proper popping, being careful to not over set it; he didn't want a replay of the explosion that happened last month.

He brought the bowl to a counter, out of reach of the flying Ice cream Tacos coming from the table, where Gir still stood, happily munching into his special treat. He grabbed the chocolate and squirted it into the bowl until it was one fourth full then waited.

When the microwave went off he grabbed the popcorn and proceeded to pour it into the chocolate-filled bowl. He licked his lips at the sight and smell of his unfinished masterpiece. When the popcorn was all in the bowl, he started to pour more chocolate into the bowl, over the popcorn. When he was done he put the bottle back into the refrigerator and went into the living room to eat.

He sat on the couch and pulled off his wig, and took off his contacts. After chunking them aside, he engulfed himself in the Chaco Popcorn.

Upon finishing, he brought the bowl into the kitchen and threw it into the sink. Since he can't touch water, Gir has to do the cleaning, but Gir doesn't mind. Zim walked to the toilet and stepped into it. "Gir I am going to sleep in my head quarters, when you finish the ice cream clean up and shut down for the night." He got a muffled "Mmm, hmmm," from Gir, but nothing more, so he flushed himself down to his quarters.

His room has lime green walls, like his skin and red carpet, like his eyes. His bed and sheets vary from different shades of pink, red and green. The converter has the Irken symbol in black on it. Across from the bed was a red and pink dresser that held all of his clothes. Above the dresser is a large mirror.

He walked over to the mirror and studied himself. He didn't look as bad as he felt, or as bad as The Tallest. He looked slightly aged, dark green bags under his eyes, maturity showing ever more than it ever has. His once bright, childish eyes are now dull and old. Irk revolves around it's sun 8 times faster than Earth goes around it's sun so he is 96 in Irken years, but is only 12 in earth years. He is very young for a deadly mission like the one he is assigned to go on when summer starts; only a few weeks away. All Irkens are considered Smeets until Irken age of 64, or the Earth age of 8, they train for as long as they need to until the Earth age of 20; if they aren't able to do their job by then they will be trialed by the control brain for their sentence. Most get out of training 4-6 years after starting, some stay for extra training, but most don't. From the time that a smeet is 'born' until it is 8 they stay in a family unit.

Zim remembers his family unit. _Why can't Dax do it?_ He questions himself, _I know he can't because of his job, but why me? I know that t; Why can't the girls not be so stubborn? They learned it from me of course, but still. They should trust others. I love my girls of course, but this will be extremely hard to do. If only I wasn't the only one to do this…_

Zim looked at himself for awhile, thinking about all the ways he could fail, the ways the mission could go wrong and what might happen to Gir, Gaz, the girls, Dax, The Tallest and the others on Irk that depend on him even though they have no idea. But mostly he wonders what might happen to Dib.

After awhile he looked worse than before and decided to sleep. He grabbed his night clothes from the drawer and slipped them on putting the dirty invader clothes in the hamper that sucks the clothes upstairs for Gir to clean. He slinked to bed and fell instantly to sleep.


	5. Skool Again

Waking up was easy for Dib today, for he had no bad dreams last night.

_I wonder why I haven't had a bad dream tonight, h_e thought to himself. _I did dream though… I like these dreams better though._

He did, in fact, have dreams, plenty of them. None bad, all good; and all about the time he spent with Zim last night. He dreamed of the games, of the way Zim stood up to Gaz, even if he couldn't. He dreamt of things that never happened, or at least not to him. He dreamt of Zim stealing something called Chaco Tacos from Crazy Taco at night in a ninja suit. He dreamt of Gir hugging Zim when he got home and Zim hugging back and the delicious chocolate popcorn Zim ate on the couch; the smell, taste and feel it gave Zim in his mouth. He was never there, but he dreamt of all the good things that happened to Zim the night before.

Before Zim got his old, tired, mature look, before the bags under Zim's eyes appeared. Before he went down into the room to think of the girls before bed, before the not-so-good things happened to Zim, the night before.

Dib was puzzled of the dreams; the dreams that never happened to him and he wasn't in. But he didn't dwell on them; he went down to get some cereal, then to the bus with Gaz.

For Zim, though, waking up was dreadfully hard, for he had terrible, unspeakable dreams last night; all about the mission and the many terrible ways it could end.

The computer came on to alert him that it was time for skool. "Go away! I shall be up in a minute. Tell Gir to make food for Zim… Edible food," Zim commanded and got up to dress.

He pulled on his fresh, clean Invader uniform and threw the pajamas up the hamper shoot. He looked into the mirror. "Hmmm…" He studied himself. He looked a lot better today, because of the sleep, but the look of pure terror was still plastered on his face. "I cannot go to skool with this look!" He shouted and made the look fade. He put on a smirk and went to the elevator.

"The kitchen," he demanded. He came out of the trash can and walked to the table. He sat down as Gir set a pile of honey-sweet pancakes down in front of him.

"Here you go, Master!" Gir beamed with flour all over his little metallic body. "The syrup is all baked in! Just like you like it!"

Zim's eyes fluttered and his antennae shuddered at the smell of those wonderful, perfect pancakes. "Thank you, Gir! They look marvelous!" He exclaimed patting Gir on the head. He slaughtered the pancakes and gobbled them down in two minutes flat. "Now go fetch my disguise. That's a good Gir!"

Gir skittered off to get a clean pair of contacts and a new wig for his beloved master. He skipped in and handed Zim the costume.

"Ahh! In perfect condition, as always! Now I'm off!" He said after placing the outfit in place. He waved by to Gir and marched out the door. The pancakes had gotten rid of the nightmares that still jumbled in his brain for the moment, and he intends to keep it that way for a while.

The day went normal like before Dib and Zim hung out, until lunch.

"Hey!" Dib went up to Zim with his food. Zim was at his normal spot and was poking his glob of black stuff with his 'almighty spork', as he calls it.

He looks up and to see Dib walking over and slightly smiles. "Hey," he says back. His spork is now stuck in the gush of whatever-it-is. "What's up?" he asks pulling at the spork.

"Where did you get a spork around here? Skool doesn't give them out," Dib asked.

"When I was being chased for robbery in the city someone threw it at me. My scanner says it's clean, so I use it to mess with this filthy, junk you call food." Zim looked rather unimpressed.

"Sounds boring. So what do you do for fun when you're not fighting with me or trying to destroy the world?"

"Nothing." Then Zim suddenly asks out of the blue, "Are we considered 'friends'?"

Dib was taken aback by this. He never, in a million years, would have thought Zim would ask something like that. He really wanted to yell at him for it and say "Heck no! Never! Why would I be YOUR FRIEND?" but he couldn't get the nerve to say it. So he said, "I don't know. Do you think we are?"

"I'm not sure. I am an Irken and Irken Invaders don't need friends," It's true, Invaders didn't NEED friends, but they could want them or have them; everyone gets lonely.

"Well, why do you ask?"

"I don't know. I have studied human emotions and some would consider this friendship. I am simply curious." Not true.

"Well, do you WANT to be friends?" a small, unexpected blush formed on Dibs face.

"What is that redness on your face, human?" Zim pointed and poked Dib's cheek.

Dib blushed a little more. "It's called a blush, it happens to humans, when something embarrassing happens or they are nervous." Dib pushed Zim's finger away.

"Then you are embarrassed? Or nervous?" Zim inquired.

"Well yes."

"Why?"

"Man, you're nosey."

"NO I'm not!" Zim shouted. "Wait… What is nosey?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"Oh. Then answer them!"

"OK, ok. Fine. I blushed a little because I asked if you wanted to be friends, then more when you pointed it out."

"Oh."

"Now answer my question."

"Huh?"

"Do you want to be friends?"

Now Zim blushed a little; a dark green formed from one cheek threw to the other across where, if he had one, his nose would be. "Umm… Sure…. I guess." He looked down and scuffed his boot on the ground. He was secretly pleased.

Dib was pleased to, but didn't want to freak the Irken out he simply said, "Cool. So we're friends now."

"Yaeh. Can I ask you a question?"

"Uh, Sure. Go ahead."

Zim gulped. He couldn't ask this now. Maybe later. "You want to hang out today after skool?" He improvised.

"Sure. I know you don't trust me at your base-"

"Call it house. It is my home."

"Oh. Sure. Well, since you don't trust me at your _house_, then you can just come over to mine. Maybe we could go to the arcade or something from there."

"Sure, that would be nice." Zim smiled warmly.

Dib smiled back. Then the bell rang. Time for class, again. "Ok, well, see you later, I guess," he waved.

"'Kay, see you later." Zim waved back and the boys threw their food away and left for class.

Dib hadn't eaten, but he didn't care. He had a friend now; an Alien, but a friend none the less. He was full from happiness.

And Zim was too….


	6. Weird Things Happen At Skool

It has been two weeks since the friendship was made official. And every night Dib would dream off all the good things that would happen to Zim… but never the bad.

He dreamt of the good times they had together, and what Zim eats and all the silent hugs Zim has with Gir. He dreams of the times when Zim goes out to steal those Chaco Tacos for Gir. He dreams of the times when Zim only fells good inside and he feels these good, warm, fuzzy feelings to.

Zim often talks to Gir, about past times and things that have happened before Gir and Zim met and Dib dreamt about these conversations. Almost all of them… He is still oblivious to Zim leaving, or the mission, or the girls in which Zim has to save.

Dib does, in fact, know of Zim's Brother Dax, dead sister Zeema, his Parent-units, family-unit, the Tallest and many other things of his life. But anything to do with the mission or the girls is, for some reason, blocked.

Dib now knew Zim better, he knew of the mistakes he has made, the way others of his own kind treat him and even the things the Tallest have done to him, yet Zim stays loyal. Dib now respects Zim a little more, though now he is a little frightened of him, not that he would ever admit that to anyone.

Dib has also learned of Zim's feeding and sleeping habits; and is now careful not to mess with him when he has had the least amount of sleep, or not a lot of food.

Through everything Dib has experienced through the dreams, he has not experienced the bad. No, only good, so he likes his dreams. He likes this friendship, it has its advantages; no bad dreams.

For Zim it's different. His dreams are plagued with bad dreams. He is more worried than ever now that summer is a mere two weeks away.

He knows that Dib has seen the good of Zim's life, for he has let him. When an Irken makes a friend, or wants to test someone, they can let them see the Irkens life through dreams. Zim was testing Dib to see if he could trust him. He now knows he can trust him pretty well, and has let him over at him house many times, and sometimes even in the lower base part.

He isn't prepared to let Dib know that he is leaving. He is his friend now and he doesn't want to hurt him. He shall ask soon.

"Time for skool," the computer says to Zim.

"Ok," he puts on his uniform and looks down to the sleeping Gir that has invaded his bed for the past two weeks. Zim sits down and just looks at the sleeping robot. Gir had started sleeping on Zim's bed like a dog, curled up into a small ball, snuggling right up to him at night. Zim was fine with it; it gave him comfort to know Gir was right there with him.

He reached out and petted the little form. Gir curled up to Zim's leg at his touch. "I am going to miss you, Gir," he then got up and went to the elevator and on to skool.

Dib was already in his seat, when Zim walked in. He was leaning back in his chair, his feet on the desk and his arms behind his big head.

Zim walked over to him with a small smile. "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing much, what day is it?"

"Friday."

"Cool. So you want to do something after skool today?" Dib asked casually.

"Sure," The bell rings. "We'll talk about it at lunch."

Dib nodded and Zim went back to his seat. Ms. Bitters slithered in.

"DIB! Get your feet off that desk, before I chop them off!" she snapped.

"Yes ma'am," Dib snapped back into the normal sitting position.

"Get out your text books and turn to page 3,658 and read until page 3,729, then go to lunch."

Everyone started on their long task. By the time Dib was done, everyone else, including Zim, was finishing up or already done.

Dib hurried to lunch and took his normal seat across from Zim. Gaz had gotten sick of being by herself and had resorted to sitting with Zim and Dib. She now sits by Dib playing her GS2.

"Hey, Zim," Dib said sitting down with his tray.

"Hey, so what should we do today?" Zim asked.

"I don't know. How about we go into the woods and try to find those ghost bee babies again?" Dib suggested.

As becoming friends Zim and Dib would go out searching together to find random paranormal creatures like ghost bee babies, Bigfoot, or ghosts. They often stayed out late and sometimes Gaz would go with them. They also went to Dib's house to play video games and Gaz would also join in and just barely beat Zim. Zim had gotten good at playing video games.

And sometimes they would all stay up late at Dibs house and watch movies; scary, funny, weird, paranormal, it didn't matter. Usually Dib would fall asleep and Zim and Gaz would take the time to talk about stuff. Anything really; just things to talk about, but usually its Gir or relationships, or something deep that Gaz would never tell anyone other than Zim and vice versa. Zim had also told Gaz about how he was giving Dib those good dreams to test his trust, but she never told anyone; like Zim asked. They told secrets and were very good friends.

Zim would tell Gaz about how Irkens don't feel much and would ask her to explain these human emotions and other human things that Zim didn't understand. Gaz didn't mind telling Zim what all these thing were, it actually made them closer. But they never told ANYONE, ESPECIALLY Dib that they were friends or ever talk.

Sometimes, as a nice gesture, Zim would bring Gir over just for Gaz and she would be so happy. The first time he brought Gir over Gaz gave Zim a _hug_, when no one was looking, of course.

"Nah. We already looked for those babies plenty of times, and they always get away! No we shouldn't look for them again, they'll expect us. Is there anything we haven't already tried to look for before?" Zim asked.

"Hmmm? I dunno. We could look for some werewolves, or vampires in the woods? No we can't they only come out at night… Or… no it's a dumb idea!"

"Tell me!" Zim screeched.

"Ok, ok. We could have a…" Dib gulped and blushed a little "… _sleepover..?"_

"What is a _sleepover_?"

"Were you come to my house and stay the night. Well in this case it would be the woods, but it's still considered a sleepover." He rambled.

"I don't know. I do trust you not to hurt me, but…"

"You know I won't hurt you!"

"Oh alright, but no funny stuff ok?"

"Ok."

"Is Gaz going to go?" Zim asked, blushing slightly at his own question.

"Gaz?" Dib inquired his sister.

She stopped playing her game and looked at Zim. "Ok, but no funny stuff, ok?" she mocked him playfully; only Zim knew it was playful though.

"Yes miss Gazzems," Zim snickered and Gaz kicked him under the table. Zim uttered "Ow" and sneered at her.

Gaz just threw some milk on Dib. "Gaz? What the heck?"

"Just shut up," she snickered.

"I'll be right back," he grumbled and stormed off to the bathroom.

"Now Gaz looked at Zim and a small blush formed. "Is Gir going to be there?"

"If you want him to be."

"Will you bring him?" Her eyes casted downward and more blush showed.

Zim looked around to make sure Dib wasn't around. In fact all of the kids were gone and only the cafeteria staff was left. Dib wasn't in sight. Zim pushed all the food out of his way and leaned over the table and with his face rashly close, his hand gracefully and gently lifted Gaz's eyes to look into his. "Of course I will."

They were so close and Gaz could only stare at Zim. He hadn't been bold like this until the first time he came over to hang out with Dib. She was so close that she could see right past Zim's contacts right into the maroon depths that never seize hold. Their faces only inches apart, and a blush was planted on her pale white skin as well as a dark green one on Zim.

"Thank you," She uttered, smiling. Zim smiled back and letting his hand fall from her face, but not moving at all. Neither moved for several seconds, maybe even a minute. Then they got back their good graces and Zim sat back. The blushes gradually faded and all was back to normal.

Only seconds after they got back to normal Dib was back and looked sort of suspicious. But soon was normal, then the bell rang.

"I'll see you after skool, Zim," Dib called and walked to class.

"Bye, Zim," Gaz said under her breathe.

"Bye, Gaz." And they walked back to their classes.

Dib had only gone to his locker and retrieved another coat, so it didn't take long for him to return. And he saw everything. He saw Zim touch Gaz's face and she didn't flinch or snap. But they didn't do anything so what's to worry?

Dib didn't know and forgot about it soon after class begun.

He could only think about the sleepover…

Zim too…

And Gaz…


	7. The Sleep Over Begins

Zim couldn't wait to go to this… _sleepover_. Exciting! He had told Gir he was coming, and Gir jumped with glee.

Dib had given a note to Zim listing everything that he needed to bring to the sleepover, after skool.

Sleeping bag.

Radio

Night goggles

Garlic

Stake

Silver bullet

Small sleeping bag for Gir

Zim had looked up before what a sleeping bag was and he now knew what it is used for. He had called the computer and told it to make two sleeping bags during skool.

Now, at home, he packed what was needed. He put the bullet, goggles, stake, and radio in his PAK. He put the Garlic in a bag and put it in his PAK. Then asked the computer where the sleeping bags were.

The computer dropped the two perfectly made sleeping bags. One was blue like Gir's eyes, with a black Irken symbol on the front and the other, the one for Zim, was red and had the Irken symbol on the front. Zim grabbed the bags and went to the elevator. He went down to his room and hurried and got a pair of his pajamas and stuffed them inside the sleeping bag. He rolled both of the sleeping bags up and latched the shut.

He went up to the living room to see Gir waiting by on the couch. "Hurry Master! We is gunna be late!" It was true. It was 7:55 and getting darker bye the moment. They were to meet Dib and Gaz in the woods at 8. The same place they had shared adventures before. Zim stuffed the sleeping bags in Gir's head and put on his disguise. Gir put on his dog suit and they both rushed out the door.

Dib and Gaz were waiting at the place in the woods were they were to meet Zim. The tent was already put up and Dib and Gaz's sleeping bags were already in there. The tent was massive; way bigger than any other tent.

Dib and Gaz had brought snacks, a portable TV, video games and system, movies, weapons and a big radio thingy that will boost the sound of a small radio. They brought CD's of music, Dib brought his guitar and Gaz brought her violin and viola; why she brought two different instruments, no one knew. Everything was out here and ready to be used.

They were still waiting for Zim and Gir. They should have been there 10 minutes ago. Gaz was nervous but Dib couldn't tell. She was scared that Gir might not come and Zim would mock her. She always has this fear.

A bush rustles nearby and right as Gaz turns to look she is tackled to the ground by a green fluffy Gir. She wants to laugh and hold him but she knows she can't near Dib. She'll have to wait. Gaz pushes Gir lightly off of her and looks around.

Dib and Zim were talking about the task ahead and decided to put everything into the tent. They all went in and started to put the things Zim and Gir brought into place.

"Whoa! This place is HUGE!" Zim admired the overly big tent. Gir nodded in agreement and took the sleeping bags out of his head, and held them out to Zim. Zim took them and asked, "Where do I put these?"

Dib pointed to two empty spots and Zim went to put them out. Dib just looked at Gir. He runs around in a circle rambling something about Chaco Tacos and soon jumped out of his dog suit. Dib nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a leathery, three-clawed hand touch his shoulder.

"Wow, you're jumpy today," Zim commented.

"You just freaked me out, that is all," replied Dib.

Zim rolled his contacted eyes and asked, "So is this ok?" He gestured to the perfectly aligned sleeping bags. Each side by side, the blue one a little bit smaller than the red one.

"Wow! Those are amazing!" He walked with Zim over to them and bent down. He felt the soft, cushiony feel of it and his eyes got big. "How did you make these?"

"The computer did. I gave the computer the design and told it what I wanted it made out of." Zim pulled a sketch pad out of his PAK and proceeded to show Dib the two sleeping bag drawings. They are a lot better than the drawing of the house he made when he first came to Earth.

"Wow, Zim. These are really good! How come you can draw so well?"

"I have lots of time now," Zim was referring to the time he's had recently, waiting for the mission to be planned out.

Dib wasn't quite sure what he meant, but he doesn't ask. "What are they made out of?"

"On Earth, you have a cloth called silk. Well on Irk we have a material that is closely related to silk. It comes from the Opka plant. It is much smoother and it releases a toxin that can ease and sooth any creature and put them in a deep comfortable sleep. It also gives them wonderful dreams… well most of the time. Unless they are really stressed or worried about something."

"Wow. Will you tell me some things about your planet some time, Zim? Please?' Dib pleaded.

"Yes, of course. I trust you now, so I shall give you information soon. But not now."

Dib was a little let down, but not much. "Ok. Oh and by the way, the Irken symbol was a nice touch. It really brings out the awesomeness in it."

"Yes, thanks." Zim just realized he said thank you and was a little stunned.

Dib was kind of spooked from the thanks he got from Zim, but to no more notice in it. "So you know how to draw? May I see more?" he asked looking at the sketch book that was already in Zims hand.

Zim shrugged. It's not like there was anything to hide. He had already given Dib a lot in his dreams, nothing could be a surprise. He handed Dib the book.

Dib started from the beginning and looked at each picture carefully, with great detail. The first few were simple pictures; houses, dogs, cats, humans, buildings, the easy stuff. Most were poorly drawn, well the first ten. After that they got to be really good. There was a perfect replica of Gir both in and out of his costume. Then Gaz playing her game; also perfect. The Tallest, Zim, a bunch of Irken ships, the massive, even one of Dib – all perfect. Dib never knew.

He gaped at them. He looked at more. This time he didn't know who they were. One was a picture of an Irken male with green eyes, a green PAK that matches the eyes, antennae like Zims. He had on a top notch Irken pilot uniform. He was top of the line, but who was he? "Zim who is this?" he asked pointing to the picture.

"That is Dax; my brother."

Dib looked for a minute more. They did look like Zim, but older, more mature. He turned the page and saw a baby Irken looking out at him. She looked just like Dax, but her eyes were blue as well as her PAK, and her antennae were curled at the end. "Who's this?"

"Zeema. She is a Smeet."

He looked on to see a two Irkens, a male and female. They stand side by side, looking out at Dib with soft faces; gentle and kind. Dib pointed.

"My parent units."

"You mean your parents?"

"No, parent units. We are born from tubes, on Irk. They just keep us until we are old enough to go into training."

Dib had question pop into his head, but decided to ask later. He turned the page to see another couple. Male and female, clearly in love. They hold hands, looking out at Dib. The girl had two long bold lashes at the top of her sea blue eyes, the same that Zeema had; they curl up and out. And one bold lash at the bottom of her eyes, slightly up, but it was clear they could go down. She had a slight smile. Her antennae went up and zig-zagged twice and curled slightly in, in a thick moon-like curl. She wore a long light blue dress with lots of lines. Her gloves; long and light blue. He shoes as well.

The boy slightly taller than the two, that were both very tall, and had the same maroon eyes Zim had. His antennae zig-zagged once and ended like Zim and Dax's. He had a long red trench coat that looked somewhat like Dib's and an Invader shirt of the same colour of Zims, under along with pants and boots like Zims.

"Who are they? They look like you, Dax and Zeema!"

"I don't know. I got a flash vision in my head and drew it. And I still don't know who they are."

Dib had more questions but kept them at bay. He looked through the rest. More pictures of perfectly drawn human things, one of Tak, and some clearly Irken animals.

He handed back the sketch book. Zim put it away. "So how did you become such a great artist so fast?" Dib asked.

"Irkens are good at things, and learn more quickly than other species." Dib still looked confused, so Zim tried to explain. "Let me see your guitar."

Dib retrieved it and gave it to Zim. "I didn't know you knew how to play."

"I don't." he snatched off his wig and stretched his antennae. Gir and Gaz, who were playing outside came in to see Zim and Dib. They walked over and watched as Zim began plucking each string and spouted off what the string note they were and fine tuned them; better than Dib ever could. He learned in about two minutes what the note were and adjusted to where he could play with two finger-claws.

In about five minutes he was playing many human songs and Irken without looking at any sheet music.

"Wow." Dib stared in awe.

"Woo! Do it again, Master!" Gir clapped.

"Impressive, let's see what you can do with a violin and viola." Gaz retrieved the instruments as Zim gave Dib the guitar back. She handed Zim the violin and he did the same with it as the guitar. And then the viola.

They were all awestruck. Zim just said, "I told you, Irken are highest race. Everyone is inferior to our skills. No offense to the master gamer, here," Zim gave a sly smile to Gaz and she just looked triumphant. "And just think, if Irken, especially me, are good at learning music and drawings, the easy stuff, then think, how good are we at fighting and piloting ships?"

"You are so cool!" Dib shouted. Zim nodded in agreement.

Zim then realized the time. It was around 9 and was way dark outside. "Are we going to go hunt for werewolves and vampires or not?"

"Yaeh! Let's go!' Dib went a grabbed stuff as well as Zim. When everything was gathered and they were ready to go and started to walk out the door, Zim stopped when he caught sight of Gaz.

She was silently pleading with Zim to stay, but not to be embarrassed at the same time. "Go ahead and stay I'll make sure Dib won't know a thing, but you have to go along, ok?" he whispered and she nodded.

Dib came back through the tent door. "Are you guys coming?"

"I am. But she won't! She is too young to go on such a journey with us! She shall stay! I command it!" Zim commanded.

"But she'll get eaten alive by rabid goat monsters or something! We can't!"

"Then Gir shall stay with her and they shall watch the tent!"

Dib sighed. "OK whatever. Is that ok with you, Gaz?"

"Yaeh, whatever."

And Dib walking out the tent door again. Zim said, "Stay Gir! Stay with Gaz and watch then tent. Let her have a Chaco Taco or something!"

"Okey dokey!" Gir said jumping on Gaz and snuggling into her side. Gaz got a slight pink blush and petted Gir's head.

"Thanks, Zim," she said.

Zim nodded. And looking like a hero, he left, silently and boldly…


	8. Gaz And Gir

It was a few minute after Zim and Dib left and Gaz was sure they were gone. Gir was still latched onto her stomach and she just looked at him lovingly.

"Gazzems? Do you want a Chaco Taco?" Gir looked up at her.

Gaz had heard a lot about Chaco Tacos from Zim, but she'd never tasted one. "OK."

Gir got all excited and let go of Gaz. He leapt up and opened his head. He grabbed out two Chaco Tacos and handed one to her. Then he sat down and started to eat his. Gaz looked at hers with slight curiosity and took a bite. It was chocolaty, with a nut-creamy texture to it. The waffle shell was tough, but easy to chomp through. She sighed with delight and took another bite.

They ate in silence. When they were finished Gaz went to the tent door and looked back. "Do you want to come?" She asked.

"Yes!" Gir leapt up and ran to her. He hugged her and it almost knocked her down. "Were is we goin'?" he asked.

"To the small creek laky thing to wash up."

"Oh! Sounds fun!" They walked together to the small lake, when they got there they stopped.

"Can you be in water?"

"Yes! I get dunked in it aaallll the time! Don't hurt me one bit!" Gir screeched and jumped into the water.

Gaz rolled her eyes. She took a step back, as she knew Gir was waiting for her to jump in, so she took a running start and canon balled in. "Woo hoo!" She laughed and slashed Gir. He slashed her back and they played in the water for awhile.

Soon the water became cold and they had to get out or freeze. Gaz stepped out and shivered violently. Gir opened his head and gave her a black towel.

"Where did you get that?" She asked taking the towel, she sworn she'd left in the tent by mistake.

"I got it before we left."

"Oh, ok." She dried herself off and they started walking back to the tent. About halfway there Gaz noticed Gir was shivering; really bad. He was obviously cold, but he didn't say anything to Gaz. She stopped and so did Gir. She motioned for him to come to her and he did as he was told. She took the towel and began wiping away the water that was still left on Gir's metallic body. She accidently touched his head with her hand and a cold chill went up her arm. She pulled back; she didn't know _how_ cold he was.

Soon the shivering stopped. And she wrapped the towel around Gir's small body and picked him up. She held him close and began walking again. "Thank you, Gazzey," Gir snuggled into Gaz's neck. He was still frightfully cold, but she didn't pull away.

When they were closer to the tent, a raging wind came around, howling like the devil. In the distance they heard a piercing wolf howl and Gir snuggled closer into Gaz's neck. Gaz held Gir closer and ran back to the tent.

When they were safely in the tent Gaz set Gir down and he went to put the towel where it would dry. Gaz went over to her things and put on her new black, sleeping gown. She went and snuggled into her sleeping bag. Gir put on his Dog suit and came over to Gaz. He snuggled into her lap and asked, "Are you going to miss Master when he's gone?"

Gaz began to pet Gir softly on the head. Gir snuggled ever more into Gaz's stomach and looked up at her. "Yes, in a weird way, I will miss Zim."

"I want to go with him."

"You're not going?"

"No. I have to watch the base while he's gone."

"Oh. What is his mission all about anyway?"

"He's gotta save the Girls. He loves them so much! I love them to, but I've never met 'em. Zim's told me lots of stories about thems before," Gir yawned. "The Tallest told him he has to dress up like Dax; his big brother. The Girls don't know Zims alive so he has to make sure they won't know. Dax can't do it 'cause he's an important pilot and he's fighting right now." Gir yawns again. "He doesn't know how long it'll take, but he's leaving when summer starts."

That took Gaz by surprise. Zim had told her he was to go on an important mission, but he said it wouldn't take long and he wasn't sure when he'd leave. "Who are these Girls? Are they his mates or something?"

"No they… are…" yawn again, "Are… his…" Gir fell asleep. Gaz didn't have the heart to wake him up so she just sat there petting him.

About 15 minutes later, there was another wolf howl and a couple of boys screaming. So Gaz pretended to be asleep.

And waited for Zim to come…


	9. Zim, Dib and The Wolves

Dib and Zim just left the tent and were out on a hunt for werewolves and vampires. "So where are we supposed to find a werewolf or vampire?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I don't think we'll find a Vampire out here anywhere. But since it's," Dib looked at his watch, "9:15, we should be hearing a howl soon and we trace it from there. Right now we look around for evidence that a werewolf was aver here."

"How do we do that?"

"Look for a dead body of an animal and we trace when it died, what killed it, and where the creature that killed it went."

"Sounds disgusting. Do I have to touch it?"

"No, we look around it. You don't have a nose, but you can smell right?"

"Like a Maymer," Zim boasted. Dib looked confused so Zim explained. "A Maymer is a very rare creature on one of Irks conquered planets. It is a planet that is entirely filled with alien animals. Some are rare and some aren't. The Maymer is one of the best smellers, and fighters. If you can defeat one you are an ultimate being. There are lots of them, except many aren't worth fighting."

"Oh. Have you ever killed one?"

"Yes. But it was a fight for my life, not just an attempt for honor. No one was there to prove it, so not many believe me, and they don't give me my rightful honor."

"They should. That's not fair."

"Yes, well," Zim changed the subject, "should I start looking?"

"Yaeh." And Zim, who had already taken out his contacts and took off his wig, began to expertly search the surrounding area for any sign of a fight or dead animal.

"Found it come with me," and they raced down a random path to whatever Zim smelled. It took twenty minutes and soon dib could smell the carcass too. They soon stopped in front of a large moose, blood was everywhere and its guts were coming out of its body. Dib started to look around, but Zim stopped him. "This way," he said pointing and walking in the direction that blood and human-wolf footprints headed.

A ways down the road Zim stopped so suddenly that Dib ran into him like a brick wall. Zim's antennae twitched and he coldly and urgently commanded, in a low voice, "Get on my back!"

"Huh?" Dib was hesitant.

"I said get on my back!" Zim turned slightly so he could take a look at Dib and a Leg shot out of Zim's PAK and grabbed hold of Dib, and pulled him to Zim's back.

Dib quickly wrapped his arms fiercely around Zim's neck and held on tight. The leg let go of Dib and three more shot out of the spots on Zim's PAK and they were lifted up high. Dib quickly wrapped his legs around Zim's torso and snuggled his face into the back of Zim's uniform; he was scared out of his wits.

"What are you doing?"

"It's chasing us!" Zim pointed to the ground were a rather large, grizzly, hairy, and very ugly Werewolf followed.  
"AHH!" Dib yelled and snuggled his face back into Zim's shoulder and his grip tightened more so.

"Not so tight! You're squishing my squeedly spooch!" Zim screeched.

"Sorry," and Dib loosened his grip, but not much. Dib looked over and for a moment he could have sworn he saw Gaz in the lake playing with Gir, but a tree swiped his view from him; but the laughter was distinct.

Zim's PAK legs maneuvered through trees and around big rocks. They came to a small mountain and Zim scaled it to the top with dib on his back, and the Werewolf following snapping at the legs. They came to a small cave at the top and stopped in front of it. Zim turned and the wolf thing came at him biting one of the front legs. Zim waved the long, metallic in the air in an attempt to get him off.

He slung the leg this way and that and soon the creature flung off the leg and landed hard on the ground dangerously close to the edge. It thumped to the ground with loud and painful whine. Dib flinched at the sound. Zim just took a PAK leg and stabbed the poor creature in the leg. It howled a piercing and painful howl and whined.

"That's what you get for damaging my PAK leg!" Zim spat at it. His PAK set him down and they slinked back into his PAK. Dib jumped down from Zim and backed a few steps away. "What's wrong, Dib?" Zim asked, his antennae twitching and picking up Dib's threatened and scared emotions. "It is hurt and cannot hurt you."

"It's not that. I didn't know you could do such a thing!"

Zim stepped forward and Dib stepped back. "Dib! What is your problem? It would have killed us if I hadn't! At least it's not dead!" Dib flinched at the word dead. But he soon gave in

"Ok, ok. You're right. Thanks." Dib stepped closer, but still kept an eye on Zim.

"So what do we do with it?"

"I don't know. I didn't think we would find it!"

"Well maybe we should –" But Zim was cut off by another howl. They were both frozen in fear.

Dib slowly turned to see a much bigger and uglier Werewolf coming out of the cave. Dib stared wide-eyed and started shaking violently. Zim heard the howl and now the deep growl that the creature emitted was even louder now that Dib had saw it. Zim started to shake as well and he looked at the injured Wolf. It looked back at him and it seemed to smile and snicker at him, as if its daddy or mate just showed up and they were dead meat.

Zim glared at the hurt wolf and silently cursed it for everything. Dib started to scream as the Werewolf advanced on him. He yelled, "ZIM! Snap out of it! Run! RUN!"

In a moment Zim did snap out of it. He turned around and all four PAK legs shot out and stabbed the creature; it didn't do much. Zim grabbed Dib by the wrist and ran to the right of the cave and stopped at the edge. They turned and Dib, now in front of Zim, let out a silent scream as the creature came full speed ahead towards them.

Zim, then, did something he never would have before; he pushed Dib to the side as the monster tackled Zim, just barely missing Dib. The monster and Zim both went off the side of the cliff and down about 20 feet to a out stretched pile of rocks. They hit the ground and it howled louder than ever and Dib had to cover his ears. Zim and Dib both screamed and yelled as the monster was just inches from Zim's face.

Dib ran over to the wounded Wolf and pulled out a gun. He had hidden it and forgot about it. It was loaded with silver bullets. He pointed and shot the Werewolf and killed it. He then ran over to were Zim and the Wolf fought. Zim was being mauled and he couldn't do much about it; he was held down.

Dib pointed and fired hitting the animal. It only did enough to make it come up there to be were Dib was. When he got there He leapt for Dib, but Dib shot him three more times. He went down this time, but he wasn't dead. Then _squish! Crunch!_ Zim had stabbed the beast four times with his PAK legs and the creature went down with a 'thud'.

"ZIM!" Dib rushed over and picked up the limp body. Zim was bruised and scratched and bleeding.

"I'm ok, Dib. My PAK will heal me in less than an hour."

"I hope so," Dib said and started to carry Zim down, back to the tent. Half way there Zim could walk again and looked way better.

And soon they got back to the tent…


	10. Movie After Pain

Zim and Dib ran into the tent, huffing and puffing. Dib stopped short when he saw Gaz and Gir asleep. He nudged Zim with an elbow and Zim looked up to see them. Dib was shocked to see Zim only smile softly and gaze upon the two with sorrow.

Dib looked back at Gaz and Gir, and he was sure that if Gaz woke up she would break the poor robot and kill both Zim and Dib for seeing them asleep like that, but with everything that has happened; he didn't know what to think. He watched as Zim went over to them and softly picked up Gir and laid him inside Gir's sleeping bag.

Zim then walked over to Dib. "Don't worry about them. I'm sure Gir went over there after Gaz fell asleep. At least now she won't kill anyone." Dib nodded in agreement. He stopped and held his neck as a stabbing pain shot through his body. He then realized that they were both still beat up from the fight.

"M-m-a-a-a…" Dib's voice cracked and his throat throbbed; he didn't know he was actually hurt so bad, because Zim had taken most of the beating and Zim looked pretty good, despite bruising and dried blood.

Zim looked at Dib sympathetically. "Maybe we should get fixed up and cleaned up," he said looking from Dib's torn body to his own bloody body. Dib only smiled as Zim took his to the far side of the tent and started to fix him up, using Irken technology that he secretly brought along in his PAK.

Dib was worried about letting Zim work on him with Irken stuff, while Dib was to hurt to do anything. If Zim got angry he could easily hurt Dib. But in the end Zim had worked steadily, swiftly and calmly through it all. It was a quick job; Irken medicine did wonders on humans. And Dib, now, was fully healed after only an hour of Zim working. They both looked terrible, so they went outside.

"Why are we out here?" Dib asked confused and a little suspicious.

"We are going to get clean. Now off with your shirt!" He commanded. Dib's shirt was torn, as well as his trench coat, so it was no problem to him to take off the wretched clothes. He was thankful he had no need to take off anything below the waist. Zim was glad to; he had no desire to see what was under there and frankly, he wouldn't have allowed him to even if he needed to.

Dib began to shiver, as Zim brought out a hose from his PAK and began to point it at Dib. "You can't be fixing to shoot me with water? It would be impossible for you to store it in your PAK; you'll burn from water!"

"It isn't water," Zim simply said and sprayed a sweet-smelling pink liquid at Dib.

Dib closed his eyes and mouth as he was sprayed. But soon the liquid got into both his eyes and mouth and it didn't burn; it actually felt good. He opened his eyes and was able to let the stuff in. Soon he was brave enough to open his mouth and what he tasted was like nothing on Earth. Fruity taste filled his mouth and went down his throat, but the fruit juice wasn't from Earth. I couldn't be! Soon the wash down was complete and Dib felt a little disappointed.

"What was it?"

"It was Moolare juice. From planet Moolare of course! It cleans better than water; really it is the best cleanser ever. Just look at you; you're not disgusting!" Dib looked himself over; in fact he was a lot cleaner and he smelled really good. "I have this stuff run through my PAK so it can clean me from the horrible germs!" A PAK leg slunk out of his PAK holding a piece of cloth and Zim grabbed it and Put so Moolare juice and proceeded to cleanse the blood spots from his body.

Dib noticed how he wasn't shivering anymore and how he was no longer wet. "Zim why do I feel all warm and why isn't there any Moolare juice on me?"

"It sunk into your skin and it is keeping you warm. It will do that for a few hours."

Now that they were both done they went back inside to get ready for bed. Dib slunk into his alien pajamas while Zim crept into his Irken ones. "Nice," Zim commented flatly on Dib's outfit.

Dib rolled his eyes, "Whatever at least I don't go around flaunting my species symbol on my clothes." Zim stuck his striped tongue out and Dib did the same.

Zim perked up his antennae as he noticed Gaz was awake and was closing in on them. He turned around to see Gaz standing tall above him, holding a DVD. She threw it to Dib and Dib squeaked with Joy.

"Yay! 'Paranoia' my favorite!" Dib went to the TV and started to play the film. "Come on guys, let's watch!" Dib was bringing his sleeping bag over in front of the TV and through the squeaking Gir was awoken.

"Yay! We is gunna watch a movie, Master?" Gir asked Zim.

"Yes Gir. Retrieve your and my sleeping bag and put them in front of the TV."

"Yes Sir!" Gir saluted with a red glow. Then, back to blue, he skipped over to do what he was told.

Gaz went and retrieved her bag and set it in front of the TV. After all was settled they begun to watch the movie. Gir was on the far left hand side, next to Dib, who was in the middle nest to Zim. And Gaz was on the far right hand side nest to Zim.

Zim knew what this meant. Gaz would only pick this movie to get Dib to go to sleep which would make Gir go to sleep. And If Gaz wanted them asleep, then that meant she wants to talk.

It's only a matter of time before Dib and Gir fall asleep…


	11. Zim Nekri A ZAGR Moment

Dib was passed out after about thirty minutes of the movie and Gir was asleep on top of his head.

Zim looked over and smiled at the sleeping pair; yes he would miss them dearly. He looked back over to Gaz and smiled. She smiled back as Zim got up. Zim held a hand out and Gaz took it standing up. After she was up she let go of his three-clawed hand and started to walk silently outside; Zim right behind her.

When they got to the tent door, Gaz opened it and held it open for Zim. Zim walked out and waited, letting Gaz take the lead again. She went over to a rock and sat down. She looked expectantly at Zim. He went and sat beside her. "So is there something you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Yaeh, Thank you. I know I never say that much, but seriously thank you. You know I wasn't asleep earlier right?" He nodded. "Well, thanks for not letting Dib know anything. You keep secrets very well, you know."

"You do to. You haven't spilled a single thing about me to anyone, yet. Thank you," He said back. He blushed a little. 'Thank you''s are so weird.

"Well can you be honest for a minute please?" she used another word she never uses. She's only using it to get her way though.

Zim knew something was up and he was a little suspicious. "Sure," he said after a moment of hesitating.

"OK. Well, when are you going to leave for that mission?"

"Well… I just found out I am to leave at summer beginning. I don't know when I'll return though."

"And what is the mission about?"

"I have to save some girls. They are extremely important. Only I can."

"Why?"

"Because Dax can't and I am the only one who looks enough like him to do it. They haven't seen him in forever and they won't notice the height. I have to dress up like him."

"And what happens if you can't save these girls?"

"I'll die. Either trying or afterwards," He looked sad. Gaz was shocked; why would they kill Zim if he doesn't succeed? "Because they already think I'm dead and if they die or I can't get them back to Irk, then I have no right to live," he said seeming to read her thoughts.

"You can read minds?"

"No! I thought you said that aloud… didn't you?" She shook her head. "I'll have to talk with my Tallest."

"Ok, well, why are these girls so important anyway?" Gaz sneered.

Zim antennae picked up on a jealous vibe. "Jealous much?" He asked and Gaz glared at him. "Well, it's not what you think. They are Birth Irkens. They were part of the very few that were born naturally. There are legends of them, but I never knew they were real until My Tallest told me. They don't trust anyone but me and Dax, and because I am dead in their eyes I cannot go as me; only Dax. Dax is actually a Birth Irken too. I just found out that all my siblings are except me."

"Why? He is your Brother, right? So couldn't you be?"

"I don't know. Here's the thing; A Birth Irken doesn't know about that until they are 168 Irken years, which would be only 14 human years. But girl Irkens go throw this type of puberty at a younger age; That would explain why My Girls have already gone through the Change."

"Wait… so you're HOW OLD?"

"156. So I am 13. If I am to go through the change it will be soon. How old are you?"

"12. Dib is 13 also. One year apart. Exactly one year apart. I don't want to say our Birthday though. So tell me yours."

"I won't say a month, because I really don't know, but I was born on the 17th of some month."

"Would about Dax?"

"Same exact day a year older. Every one of my siblings is born exactly one year apart. Except for Zeema; she was born only half a year. I think that's why she died."

"I'm so sorry. So what's your favorite colour?"

"Green."

"Purple and Black. Do you like to play guitar?"

"Yaeh, but don't tell anyone."

"Why?"

"The music can make me cry. I don't know why, but it does. I don't want people to see me cry."

"I didn't know you could cry."

"I can. I love to argue and pick on people like Dib, even though we are friends it's still fun."

"Yaeh. I do too. What are your favorite songs?"

"Anything Irken, some rock songs, like three love songs, no country except Taylor Swift; she's cool."

"Yaeh, Taylor's cool"

"Do you want to see those pictures I showed Dib earlier?"

"Sure." Zim got them out and she looked at all of them. She looked at the picture of Zeema when she was just a smeet, "Aw she's cute."

"Thanks," Zim looked proud to have Zeema as a sister.

Gaz flipped until she saw a picture of an older Zeema. "Wow. Your sisters beautiful.

She stopped at the unknown couple. "Do you not know who they are?"

"Not personally. I did call my Tallest and ask. They said it was a Birth parent couple. They were the couple who had my siblings. They are Dax's and Zeema parents. If I were a Birth Irken I would want them as my parents." Zim looked lovingly at them. "When I showed this picture to Dax he looked confused and worried. He knew they were his parents though. He was worried and confused because I knew about him and my other siblings and he just learned about the Girls."

"Wow. The Father here looks like he has your eyes." She looked into his eyes and counted the different colours. She could detect hints of Purple and Blue, but mostly different shades of Red. "You and Dax and this couple look a lot alike. I really think you guys all are really related."

"Me too. But the Change is extremely painful and it would be my most vulnerable moments. It last a couple of weeks."

"Wow. Do you know what The Girls look like?"

"Well I remember what they use to look like, but not what they look like now. When I see them and if I come back I'll draw a picture and show you what they look like now. Or I can call the Tallest and request to see a picture of what they look like."

"Ok but stop saying 'if' ok?"

"Ok." They both lay back and watch the stars. Then a shooting star shoots by. They both smile at the wonder of the mystery. "Hey, Gaz? Do you want to play the violin and viola with me for a little bit?"

"Umm, sure." She blushes.

"I'll go get them." And Zim walks back silently to the tent and retrieves the cases with the instruments inside. "Come on!" He hands the violin case to Gaz and they run off into the night. They run to the lake and stop by a low hanging tree and sit on a large rock under the tree right by the water.

"Be careful not to fall Zim," Gaz warned.

"I'll be careful," Zim promised and began to take out the viola and tune it. When he was done he took Gaz's violin and tuned it. When he gave it back they began to play a soft melody and slowly into a song they had heard on the internet once.

It started out soft and sad and slowly turned romantic and flowed like liquid from both. They played through the whole song effortlessly and perfectly and the music flowed through them like a sort of magic. It lifted animals from their homes and fish and brought them to the pair as they sat facing each other playing in the Moonlight of the Full moon.

All the creatures who watched soon fell asleep to the sweet, soft melody that soon came to a gentle end. Then they began to put up the instruments that they played to beautifully. They set the cases with the instruments in them down on the ground beside the rock. They looked around at the sleeping animals. They looked down into the lake to see coy fish looking up at them wanting more music.

"No more music for tonight," Zim said softly and the fish swam away.

"Wow, they listen to you," Gaz said in awe.

"Yes they do," He spoke to Gaz then he turned to the other animals and spoke, "No more music for tonight, go or stay as you please." And animals woke up and left while others stayed.

Gaz stared at Zim and watched him as he spoke knowingly to the creatures. _Wow, he's amazing!_ She thought, _He has changed so much; probably for the mission. Who are these Girls, though? I'll ask later. But he is so human right now. And just look at the way the Moonlight shines on his eyes._

She looked into Zim's deep Red eyes and wondered if he would stay like this. She soon gave up and figured it didn't matter; he is what he is and right now he is perfect.

Zim looked back at Gaz and noticed the way she stared at him. _Why is she looking at me? I AM ZIM! Everyone wants to look at the incredible, amazing ZIM! I have changed so much for the mission. I hope she knows that. I guess it doesn't matter now since I am to leave for a long time. Time for another bold move! MWAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_ Zim laughed in his head.

She did look pretty in the Moonlight; Zim could admit that; well he wouldn't admit it to anyone but himself, though. He did something no one would dare. But Zim was daring and Gaz liked that.

Zim kissed Gaz. Not on the cheek, but right smack on the lips. A passionate kiss, one he could proudly call his own. Nothing short of bliss for Gaz. She was very shocked at first, but she didn't resist. In fact she kept it going a little bit. By the end they were both shocked by the whole thing, and they were both blushing like crazy.

Zim smirked. "You like?"

Gaz rolled her eyes. "Well you ARE a good kisser, but…"

"But?" Zim asked.

"But, I only like you because you are acting so different because of the mission. And I would rather stay friends, ok?"

"Ok." Zim looked a little hurt though.

"Who are these Girls anyway?"

Zim whispered it in her ear. Gaz gasped "No way!"

"Yes way!" They giggled. "You know, I don't think we would be a good couple, but if you are looking for an Irken like me but not as annoying then Dax might be him," Zim inquired.

"I'll have to meet him first. Hey do you have a last name?"

"Yaeh, the same as my siblings and Dax's real parents."

"What is it?"

"Nekri."

Gaz smiled. Dax Nekri. Good name.

Gaz still can't believe Who the Girls REALLY are…

…

**Hey this is me! The person who write the story! YAY! OK, so cheers to whoever can figure out where I got Zim's last name from. Also I got inspiration from four specific songs on YouTube. One, if it isn't obvious, is 'I'd Lie' by Taylor Swift. Yaeh, she's awesome. There are lyrics from the song in the story if you can't tell. If you can tell me all of them then cheers to you! Here are the links to the violin songs on YouTube that inspired me to do this chapter:**

Sad violin: .com/watch?v=-EQ6eHeBrhM

La corda .. Romance On Violin: .com/watch?v=_IBMGkHCr48&feature=related

Kiss the rain [Violin Version] - Anime Couple: .com/watch?v=vgKZsgYgA08&feature=related

**They are awesome so check them out!**

**Special Thanks to **Starlight Comet** for being too awesome and inspiring me to write faster or Zim will haunt me until I do. LOL! Even though that sounds totally kewl I really don't wanna be haunted right now! Thanks **Starlight Comet ** You rock!**


	12. Boyfriend For A Single Night

Zim and Gaz walked back to the tent silently. Gaz thinking about Dax and the kiss Zim gave her; Zim thinking about what he just did. He kissed a HUMAN! The Tallest must never find out! He also just practically set up his brother with a human female and gave away his secret.

He trusted Gaz of course! But what if she told Dib about the Girls or the mission? _Stop thinking like that! Gaz is my friend! She won't do that to me… would she? NO! She wouldn't! She just proved her loyalty when she didn't kill me when I kissed her. Wait a minute…_ "Oh my Tallest!" He shouted aloud.

"What? What is it Zim?" Gaz looked concerned.

"I just realized that I haven't asked Dib what would happen if I left, so I would know when I leave for the mission; and summer is only a week away!" He shouted. He set down the viola case, grabbed his antennae and shook his head starting to freak out.

Gaz pulled Zim by his shoulders and gave him a light shake. "Zim! Listen to me." Zim stopped and looked at Gaz. "You can ask him tomorrow before we go back home. I'll take Gir down to the lake again or something and you ask him. What do you think he would do anyway?"

"Well I have looked up and saw how some humans commit something called suicide or homicide when they get depressed, sad, or angry. I am worried if I leave him without knowing what would happen he would do something reckless."

Gaz couldn't believe her ears; Zim really did care for her brother; her too no doubt! She smiled kindly at Zim and removed her hands. "Listen, Zim, Dib wouldn't do anything like this. If he would he would have already done it before you became his friend. The worst to happen is he would hate you or become depressed; but nothing that would go drastic like homicide, or suicide."

"But, if he hated me and I came back would we never be friends again? Or things would go back like before?" He looked down and a single tear shed his crimson eye. He was genuinely sad.

Gaz was moved; maybe he had really changed? "He wouldn't hate you so much that you guys couldn't go back to being friends like now. _**When**_ you come back, just explain; and before you leave do something really nice or get him something to remind him you care." Gaz wiped the tear from Zim's cheek.

"I think I can do the nice thing on my own, but would you come with me to get him something? Like, tomorrow or something?" Zim smiled looking up at Gaz.

"Sure, of course." She then brought Zim in a sudden hug.

Zim was shocked and confused, but he hugged back. When Gaz broke the hug Zim asked, "I thought you wanted to stay friends?"

"Friends hug, Zim." Gaz blushed.

"Oh." Zim blushed too. "Thank you." Zim picked up the viola case and started to walk again. _Still weird, those words are…_

Gaz picked up her violin case and started to walk also. Soon she caught up with Zim. She walked next to him. She held the case with her left hand while he held his case with his right. Gaz stopped walking. "Zim?"

Zim stopped also. "Yaeh?"

"Just for tonight, can we be more than friends?" She blushed and looked down.

"Ok, I guess." He blushed and looked down also. He walked back to Gaz and took hold of her hand. Their fingers interlocked and they began to walk again towards the tent. They were still a little bit away still. They walked in silence, as they walked close together and happy once more.

Soon the tent was insight. Gaz stopped and pulled Zim back to her. They both put down their cases. "I think it's really sweet of you to think of my brother before you leave. I have never had a boyfriend and that's why I want to be more then friends for tonight. Thank you." She hugged Zim again and held on tight. "I'm going to miss you when you leave."

"I'll miss you too." He held on too. Soon they broke the hug and picked up the cases and, once more, walked hand in hand to the tent. "I'm pretty sure they are still asleep, so we must be quite and get some sleep ourselves. Ok?"

"Alright," and they walked in and set the cases back to their original spots. They grabbed their sleeping bags and put them by each other. Gaz got into her bag and Zim looked over to Dib and Gir. Gir was beside Dib and Dib slept peacefully. Zim looked at Dib longer and he could have sworn he saw discomfort on Dibs face as though he was aware of Zim watching him.

Gaz broke the stare by grabbing Zims hand and turning him away, towards her. "Are you still worried about the whole mission and Dib's reaction?" She whispered.

Zim used that as a way to avoid telling Gaz about Dibs face; yes Dib's face isn't a good topic to talk about… ever…

"Uhh… Yaeh. I'm still worried." He whispered back.

"Well don't be. I told you he won't do anything stupid. I'll make sure he won't. Trust me. He won't know what hit him."

"I guess you're right. You haven't told him anything about anything yet!" he was a little louder than he wanted to be.

"Shh! Don't speak so loud, you'll wake him. We should get sleep."

"Ok. I'm still worried abo-" he was cut off by Gaz kissing him. He was surprised, but he didn't stop it. He knew it was ok to like this kiss; only for tonight, by tomorrow they will only be friends. He kissed back and it soon ended. Gaz smiled at Zim and grabbed his hand. She brought him to the two sleeping bags and got it hers.

Zim got in his and they cuddled next to each other. "No funny stuff, ok?" Gaz told him, though she knew it was unnecessary.

"I would never even dream about it." They snuggled close together, facing each other. They smiled at each other.

Soon they fell asleep. And tomorrow Zim would have to ask Dib…


	13. Dib' Secret

Dib woke up to the faint sound of sweet soft music. The movie was over and Gir was fast asleep, but Zim and Gaz were nowhere to be seen.

_Where the heck are they?_ He thought to himself as he got up, making sure not to wake up Gir, and looking around the tent. He looked all around the large tent and outside of it as well, but found no sign of the two. The music still played somewhere in the forest and it soothed Dib; as if he'd heard it before. _Wait a minute! Music?_ He dashed back inside of the tent. He looked around and couldn't find his sisters instruments. _I knew I heard this music before! They played it before while I was asleep!_

He dashed outside in search of the source of the music. He was headed toward the lake as the music grew louder with each step he took. Soon he came to a clearing where he saw many animals; some sleeping, some swaying to the music. He looked where the animals looked too and saw his sister playing her violin with Zim playing Gaz's viola on top of a rock under a willow tree. _He's awful close to that water, one wrong move and he'd be dead._ He shook the thought from his mind. And hid behind a bunch of bushes and slowly got closer to the two.

When he got close enough to them he stopped and waited to see what they were going to do. Soon the music stopped and they put their instruments up. He saw them look around at their sleeping audience and he saw them look into the water where many fish lay watching.

"No more music for tonight," Zim said and Dib was astonished to see them swim away.

"Wow, they listen to you," Gaz said in awe. The admiring look on Gazes face seemed to make Dib slightly mad.

"Yes, they do," Zim said and then turned to the animals and told them, "No more music for tonight, go or stay as you please." And some left and some stayed. Dib was in awe as well as Gaz.

Dib continued to watch the two, but all they did was look at each other. _Boring!_ Dib has obviously never liked anyone before. He sat there bored for a moment until Zim did something so unbelievable that Dib was sure Gaz would kill him for doing! Zim KISSED Gaz on the LIPS! Dib had to suppress a gasp; and it was extremely hard for him. Then something even more shocking happened; SHE KISSED BACK! _Why? Why would Gaz ever KISS Zim? What is wrong with her! He's an alien and he's not even wearing a disguise right now! Ewww! _Dib was ready to kill himself at the sight of his sister kissing an alien, but he stayed in his spot to see how far his would go.

They finally broke. "You like?" Dib was ready and willing to tear that smirk off Zim's face at that comment.

Gaz rolled her eyes, "Well you ARE a good kisser, but…" Yes maybe she has come to her senses!

Zim looked a tad disappointed, "But?"

"But, I only like you because you are acting so different because of the mission. And I would rather stay friends, ok?" _The mission? The take over the world one? Why would he act different because of his dumb, useless mission?_ Dib was utterly confused.

"Ok." Zim looked hurt. _Did he really like my sister…?_ He stayed a little longer just so he could see what would happen next.

"Who are these Girls anyway?" Gaz asked. _Girls?_

Zim whispered something into Gazes ear. "No way!"

"Yes way!" and they started giggling. _This is getting to weird; I'm going back to the tent. _And he left in the middle of the giggle-fest.

When Dib got back to the Tent he grabbed his extra file-folder that he keeps with him everywhere just in case he thinks up a good plan to catch Zim if he ever stabbed him in the back. "I never thought I'd have to write another plan to catch Zim. This is only, if I catch him trying something again with Gaz." And he wrote down the plan in the folder and put it back inside his bag. "I hope Zim will never see this."

And he laid down yet again to fall back into blissful sleep. He had no dreams what so ever this time…


	14. Zim's So Tired

Dreams flickered through Zims mind as he and Gaz snuggled close together. They had been asleep for about an hour and it was at least one in the morning. Zim scooted closer to Gaz. _Man, she's warm_, Zim thought to himself. Unlike humans, Irken are completely conscious during sleep, that way if anything happened they would instantly know what was going on. They also stayed conscious, because they have their internal clock. They learn during training how to be conscious during sleep so they can wake up on time without having to be woken up.

Gaz, on the other hand, was not conscious. For the first time in a long time, she dreamed as well. She had another reason in life, besides playing her video games and hating on Dib. She had Gir, and Zim. She loved them both, she realized. She loved Gir like a pet, but Zim was just a little different. He was more like a friend, but she wanted to be more than friends. She knew she couldn't. She couldn't let herself become attached to Zim, because she didn't want to cry if he died, or ruin Dib and Zim's friendship. Zim is Dib's best friend now, and his only friend. She can't ruin it.

_What is this feeling? It's so… warm. I like it, but it's so weird. I've never felt this before. The Tallest programmed me not to feel the feelings that would be bad for me. Could I be a malfunction? _Zim was overcome with joy and happiness. He thought about Gaz, and the feeling did not change. Then he thought about Dib and yet again it didn't change, but a fracture. He thought about Gir, and the feeling changed, but only slightly. He thought of his Tallest and the feelings changed completely to respect and admiration. He thought of his girls and Dax, and the feelings switched back to the warm fuzzy feeling he felt before. _What's wrong with me?_ Zim pondered his feelings for awhile then he checked the time; 2:49. _I like laying close to this warm creature_, he realized. Zim's dreams flickered around in his head as he remembers all that's happened tonight. From the instrument playing to the fight to the clean-up to the time he spent with Gaz all the way back to now.

Then all of a second he realized the feelings he had; he loves his friends. Love. _Love._ He isn't supposed to have that emotion. Dax had it for the girls and Zim and Dax's parents. But Zim shouldn't have it. It's a sign of a defect. _No! I can't be a defect!_ _Calm down Zim! If you freak out while you're asleep you'll hurt Gaz or wake up Dib. Ok. I'm good. I just won't tell The Tallest. Yaeh! They'll never know and I won't die! Woo! _Zim smiled in his sleep and snuggled even closer to the warm body next to him. _I better enjoy this while I can. I'll have to move before dib wakes up. _So Zim enjoyed the time he spent there next to Gaz. He could smell her sent and he felt her warmth.

I sensed her when she moved and he could tell when she moved closer to him. They snuggled in sleep for hours. It was about 6:36 when Zim woke up. "I guess I better fix this to where we look normal," he said to himself, quietly. He picked up his sleeping bag and brought it silently over to its original spot before the TV. Then he went back over to Gaz and carefully picked her up, still in her sleeping bag. She stirred and opened her eyes.

Gaz looked into his maroon eyes and smiled, as she knew that he was fixing things. She leans up and plants a small kiss on his cheek and Zim smiles back. Gaz says, "Thanks for being a good friend."

Zim flinched ever so slightly at 'friend', but he replied, "No problem. If we're friends, then why'd you kiss me just now?"

"Friends do that sometime. Just don't do that to anyone, they might think it's weird if you do it wrong!" Gaz snuggled into Zims pajamas and fell back asleep instantly. Zim set her down in her original spot and tucked her in as best he could. He leaned down and looked at her sleeping figure and brushed aside some hair that was in her face. He thought she looked so peaceful and beautiful, for a human. He, on impulse which he had been relying on for some time now, leaned in closer and placed a small kiss on her cheek; a kiss so light and graceful, she could not feel, but a brush of hot breath on her face.

"Goodnight, young child. For one day I may not be around to give you a silent kiss and night," he suddenly realized how poetic he just sounded. _Maybe I'll write random poems to my friends back here while I'm out on the flight to save my Girls. _Zim felt smug at the thought.

He walked over Dib and Gir, being careful not to disturb them, and he went to his sleeping bag. He got in it and fell back asleep, but this time he let himself go into an unconscious slumber, so he wouldn't have to be conscious of time ticking slowly away; he was ready for it to be morning.

He was asleep for about an hour when his watch went off; the watch that has the communicator and self destruct button. Normally, the watch would have told him someone was trying to contact the moment the house received a call from someone, and the watch would give him all the information he needed to call whoever back. But because Zim let himself go unconscious, he didn't know and now, whoever called his house is now calling his communicator.

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!" The communicator went off loudly. Zim didn't wake up immediately, but his PAK received it and his Tallest were on the mini screen in front of him, while Zim was still asleep.

"Zim?" Purple asked.

"Ssh! Let him sleep. Obviously he is so tired he couldn't manually receive his call. And he needs all the energy he can get for the mission." Red snapped quietly at Purple.

"Ok, ok. But his house said he wasn't there. Where is he?" The communicator rose up over Zims head so the Tallest could see around the tent. "Where is he?" Purple asked again.

"I dunno, but his S.I.R. unit is over there on a human's head. And there's another female human over there." Red noted. They both looked confused. "I guess we'll ask Zim about it later." And they disconnected. The communicator disappeared again.

And time wore on…


	15. Betrayal

Zim woke up refreshed and happy for the first time since the news of the mission was spread to him. He got out of his sleeping bag and looked around. The others were still asleep, so he decided to get his stuff back to his house before they woke. He rolled up his sleeping bag and got dressed in a corner. He got his supplies he brought and woke up Gir.

"Yes, master?" Gir asked sleepily. Gir had changed positions in the night and was now on top of the TV.

"I need you to help me bring our stuff back to the house really fast, ok?" Gir nodded. He went and started picking up his and Zim's stuff and putting it in his head. Zim picked up some things and put them in his PAK. "Let's go," Zim told Gir when they had everything that was theirs. They walked outside and Zim got on Gir's back and the two flew off to Zim's house.

When they got there Zim put everything back and checked his messages. "Oh no!" Zim shouted. This alarmed Gir, so he turned to Zim confused. "The Tallest called me while I was at the tent! But it should've called my communicator." Zim thought for a moment. He slapped his head when he realized what happened. "I HAVE to call them back NOW!"

He dialed the Tallest number and they answered on the first ring. "Invader Zim, we are glad you called back. We have information of the Mission, for you. But first we would like to ask you some questions regarding your ware bouts last night." Purple said. Zim nodded knowing they knew exactly where he was and what was happening.

"Where were you? We saw you and two other humans. One female and one male you used to speak badly of. We saw your S.I.R. unit as well." Red looked slightly agitated.

"Ummm… How to put this right without sounding bad…" The Tallest antennae twitched sensing Zim's frustration. "I was doing slight research. I know that the mission I am to go on is more important, but this was a one chance thing to learn about humans." Zim was nervous.

"And what did you learn?" Purple asked.

"That humans are a lot easier to kill with a wild animal than with deactivatable bombs. They get hurt easily and animals are no match for them. They are soft and squishy, and they sleep a lot more than us. They sleep all night, EVERY night." The Tallest gasped. "That is a potential weak spot. And human females are very hypnotizable with our eyes," Zim tried to get around telling them he kissed a female human more than once. "They love music and the animals fall asleep to it. Humans can easily fall asleep to music, or television."

"Ok. So where were you, though?" Red asked.

"Well, I was at something called a sleep over. It's where a bunch of humans get together and sleep in the same room. They do that when they are friends with one another." Zim knew he just gave himself away.

"You are friends with humans?" Purple asked, not sounding the least bit angry. Red looked rather worried.

"Well, yes. I guess you could say that." Zim looked down ashamed, a small unpredicted blush formed on his cheeks.

The Tallest gasped. They looked at each other worried and Red said, "Zim we will call you back in a moment; after securing the area so none may hear us." Zim looked up confused and nodded. The transmission cut.

Zim waited, but a minute as the Tallest called back. Zim answered the call. The Tallest looked unnerved; avoiding eye contact with Zim. They kept looking at each other. "May I ask you a question, my Tallest?" Zim asked. They nodded. "When I was with the female, I heard her say something, but she claimed she didn't say anything. Can Irken read minds?"

The Tallest got a shocked look on their face, and Red looked at Zim directly in the eyes, "I don't know Zim." That confused Zim.

"What about talking to animals? I told some animals to go away and some to stay and they listened to me." That unnerved the Tallest even more.

"I don't know that either. Can we ask you another thing though?" Zim nodded. "Why did you not have on your human disguise while you were asleep in that room with the humans?"

"Because they both know I'm an Irken, and they don't care. They are my friends and I Lo-" Zim stopped short, finally noticing what he was saying. He looked at his Tallest to see the unreadable expressions they wore. "I was goin to say, Loath having to wear that disguise." He said to try to fix his mistake, but he knew they didn't buy it.

"Let's go over things about the mission," Red changed the conversation. "We are sending the eye contacts and clothing you'll need for the mission. Seeing how you've grown since leaving Irk, we won't have to worry about the girls noticing your height." Zim nodded. "We must go now, but a couple more questions and you must answer truthfully. Nothing bad will happen to you unless you lie."

"Yes, my Tallest," Zim said respectfully.

"Are you feeling new emotions that were supposed to be blocked out of your PAK?" Zim nodded. "Are you attached to your S.I.R. unit?" Zim nodded. "Do you Love the Girls?" Zim nodded eyes filling with tears. "Do you Love those humans?" Zim nodded once more, a single tear spilled from his eye, a sob choking him; a knot in his throat. "That is all." And the transmission ended.

Zim and Gir got back to the tent just in time to see Dib and Gaz almost done with taking down the tent.

"Little help?" Gaz asked. Zim shrugged and got out his PAK legs to help put everything up faster.

"Were did all the stuff go?" Zim asked, noticing everything was gone.

"Dad sent out a bunch of helpers to bring it all back to the house, we just have to bring the tent back. Where'd you go?" Dib asked.

"Drop my stuff off at my house." Zim looked over to Gaz, she nodded to him and he nodded to her. He turned back to Dib. "So Dib, what are you doing for summer break?" Zim asked casually, still helping with the tent folding.

"Nothing really, hang out around the house like always I suppose. Why?" He looked at Zim curiously.

"No reason really." Zim went back to working on folding. A moment later he asked another question. "What if I left? What would you do?"

"You mean like a summer vacation?" Dib looked at Zim again.

"Something like that," Zim avoided eye contact with Dib.

"Well, then I'd miss you, but I'd do pretty much the same things I did before you came to Earth. Why? You thinking of going on vacation."

"Well, kind of. Lemme ask you this: What if I left and never came back?" Zim continued with his work, but that question stopped Dib short. He turned around to look at Zim. He turned back to work.

"I dunno. Are you leaving the Earth for good?" Dib asked.

"No! Well I hope not! I'm going to visit some relatives for the summer, but if something where to happen to me while I was out in space, then I might not come back." Zim finished folding.

"Well, I don't know what I'd do. Who are you going to see?" Dib asked finishing as well.

"You remember the Family Unit I showed you pictures of?" Dib nodded. "Them." Dib nodded.

"I'll be right back. I got to go find my camera. I dropped it when we were running from those wolves." Dib walked off.

"I think that went pretty well," Zim told Gaz. She nodded in agreement and smiled. Zim walked over to Dib bag, filled with Dib supplies. He saw the camera. "Hey. His camera is right here!" Zim told Gaz.

"Maybe he just thought he dropped it," Gaz suggested. She walked up behind Zim and looked over his shoulder.

"I guess I'll put it back," He said as he opened Dib's bag; he set the camera in. Right before he closed up the bag he saw an open, hidden zipper with a manila folder sticking a little bit out. He pulled out the folder and opened it up and began to read.

"What are you doing? That's Dibs stuff! You can't just go and look in his stuff!" Gaz told Zim.

"Hold on. This looks interesting," Zim shushed her and continued reading, while Gaz read on with him. Gaz gasped and Zim looked scared and disappointed. "So I couldn't trust him?" Zim murmured to himself.

"This can't be really Dibs!" Gaz was astonished.

Zim read it over once more.

_Invite Zim to another sleep over and while he's asleep; knock him out. Bring the alien to the Swollen Eyeball._

There it was, written on a white piece of paper in Dib's handwriting. Zim felt tears of betrayal and abuses fill his red eyes. He felt a deep pain in his spooch. "Would he really do this to me, Gaz?" He sought the comfort of his human friend.

She took him in her arms and caressed his head with her hand, like a mother would her child. "I don't think this is a new plan. It might be a very old one that he might have in his bag, but forgot it," she tried to keep from making it worse.

"But it said at a sleep over! He only brought that up recently! He couldn't do it last night because we weren't there," Zim cried. His small sobs of pain and injustice filled the small area around them.

"It's ok, it's ok," Gaz cooed. She rubbed his back in a soothing motion. She soon ran her hand through his two antennae and flattened them to his head. The sobs and tears subsided, then. Little shakes filed throughout his body. He softly purred. Gaz heard the noise and asked, "Why are you purring?"

"The antennae; they are sensitive. When you pet them it's like petting a cat or scratching a dog's belly. It's very nice," Zim explained, leaning into the pets Gaz continued to give out.

Gaz, uttered a small "Oh," and after a few minutes of petting she stopped. "Will you be ok?"

Zim nodded. "I'm too scared to be around Dib at the time being. When I leave will you take care of Gir for me?" Gaz nodded. "Please don't let him get taken away."

"I won't," Gaz assured Zim. Tears welled up in Zims eyes once more, after thinking about how dib betrayed him.

Zim and Gaz broke from the hug and Zim reread the paper; over and over and over, until Dib came back.

Dib saw what Zim was reading and he got all tensed up. Zim didn't notice Dib was back until he felt the tensing sensation in the air. Gaz glared at Dib in a hateful manner. Zim walked up to Zim holding out the paper in front of him. "Would you really do this to me?"

"Huh? Zi-" Dib started, but was cut off.

"I can't believe you!" Zim shouted and dropped the paper. "I thought we were friends." Zim walked over to Gir, who was hovering and waiting for Zim to get on. Zim hugged Gaz quickly and left, flying on Gir.

"Wait!" Dib yelled, but Zim was too far away now.

"I can't believe you." Gaz silently said and took her bag and started home.

She was already out of earshot when Dib said, "But it was only a precaution…"


	16. Sleep

Zim thought about what he read. He re-read it over and over again in his mind. '_Maybe this is why I shouldn't have friends… But Gaz never hurt me… I guess it's not all bad._' Zim thinks to himself. Zim did, in fact, hear the 'Wait!' Dib shouted, but he ignored him. Zim was on the couch and Gir was asleep in his lap. It has been an hour since he left and Dib has called him repeatedly since he left. Zim had also got word that skool was to end on Tuesday, not Friday; so Zim only had two days until he leaves for his mission.

'_I guess I'm going to skip skool tomorrow. I really don't want to see Dib.'_ Zim decided. He then went to sleep, and went through dreams; not to wake until Tuesday morning...

Dib was at home and attempting to call Zim again. "Hello! This is the MIGHTY ZIM! I'm not home right now, _filthy_ meat bag! So leave a message and maybe I won't totally ignore you!" Beeep!

Voice mail again. Dib then stopped trying to call; knowing it was a bitter failure to try. '_I should have never written that stupid plan! I just lost my best friend, because of it! I don't even think he would ever hurt me, anyway.' _Dib laid his head down on the couch arm as tears brimmed his eyes. He had left several voice messages asking- no pleading for forgiveness and swearing that it was an accident and he didn't mean it. Dib decided to talk to Zim at skool, and fix their friendship. Dib closed his eyes as the hot tears streamed from his eyes. He didn't even try to clear them away; he just lay their broken and hurt as the tears stained the couch.

He fell asleep soon and he flicked through dreams and didn't wake up until Monday morning…

Gaz tapped away at the Game Slave, thinking about what was going to happen next. She set down her game Slave and leaved back on her pillow. The only reason she always played on the Game Slave was because she had nothing else to do and she had other things to do now.

She closed her eyes and felt the cool air on her face. She thought about Zim. "_I leave when the summer begins,"_ she remembers him saying these words and they worried her. He leaves on Tuesday, and that's in two days, why would Dib ever write such a horrible plan on his best friend? Was the whole friendship thing the plan after all?

Gaz's head began to ache and she went down stairs for something the drink. She walked into the Kitchen and got a glass of water. After she drank it she felt better. She walked into the living room to hear whimpers.

She walked over to the couch and looked to see her brother sad, asleep and obviously alone. She felt a ping of sympathy sweep over her. Ever since she started to show her feelings for things she had changed a lot.

She leaned down and gave Dib a kiss on the forehead and petted his hair. "I love you, brother," she said quietly and went back upstairs. She went back in her room and locked her door once more. She was even shocked at her own actions. She shrugged it off and started to think once more about the situation. She soon fell asleep and didn't wake up until Monday morning…

****Authors note** Sorry people! This IS a short chapter but I really can't think of anything right now. I'm having some serious Writers block, right now. I'll have a better chapter done later. If anyone can help me with my writers block and give me some good inspirable music I can listen too then that would be AMAZING! **end note****


	17. Before He Leaves

Dib walked into school by himself on Monday morning. No sister; no best friend. Dib felt alone and sad. He felt as if everyone was looking at him; he felt as if every whisper was about him; that every laugh was turned to him. He felt that everyone knew what happened and was blaming him for it.

Dib walked into his classroom five minutes before the bell and sat in his seat. A girl with purple hair and braces, known as Gretchen, came up to him. "What's wrong, Dib?"

Dib looked into her eyes. He looked away as he spoke, "I did something horrible and I think I severed my friendship with Zim. He probably hates me now and I can't do anything about it!" Dib could take back the words that left his mouth; though he wished he could. He looked down at his desk as the tears came back; he tried hard to keep them from falling.

Gretchen then got suddenly angry. She looked at Dib and glared at Zim's seat.

"You hate me too now don't you?" Dib asked sadly.

"No! I can't believe is so rude! He didn't even give you a chance to explain what happened, did he?" Dib shook his head. "He is so rude!" Gretchen's voice was no longer throng through braces speech; but was clear and pretty, but very, very angry. Her eyes sparked something Dib was familiar with; Hatred. "I hate him! Why can't he show any compassion!" Gretchen slammed her fist on Dibs desk. Dib, who had been watching her the entire time, now shrunk back from the sudden impact her fist gave his desk. She removed her fist and began to trudge back to her desk, muttering.

Dib looked at his punched desk to see a large dent and broken pieces.

As the teacher came in and began to teach, he couldn't help but notice that Zim wasn't there. He wasn't listening; he was thinking. Not about Zim or his desk; but about what he heard Gretchen mumble on her way back to her desk.

He could have sworn she had said, "But that's what you get. No compassion, love or sincerity. No emotion from the stupid, Irken soldier…"

Zim was in front of his mirror, checking out how he looked in his brother's clothes, and the contacts. _'I really DO look a lot like him… almost identical… as if we REALLY were related!' _Zim began to take the pilot outfit back off. He took off his contacts and put them in their jar. He put on his own uniform and folded his brother's clothes and put them in their place. It is Tuesday morning; and Zim was just fixing to head off. He grabbed his year book and went upstairs to give orders to Gir. He was in the Kitchen when Gir came running with tears in his eyes and two perfect looking waffles on a plate in his hands.

"Master! Master! Please! Before you go, eat once more? Please just once more, of my food, then leave." He begged and Zim's eyes became moist.

Gir handed Zim the plate and Zim ate Whole Heartedly. He enjoyed every bit of the sweet moist waffles. "Thank you," Zim said to Gir when he was finished. He set the plate on the counter and picked up his beloved servant.

"Will Master Miss me?" Gir asked the Tears silently coming. He looked into Zims eyes.

"Yes, Gir. I'll miss you very much." Zim hugged Gir with a loving force that no invader should have. "I-I l-l-love you, Gir," Zim told Gir. It was hard for Zim to say that, because it went against everything he knew. He didn't know how to explain the affection he held for his servo, though it was certainly strong. Gir had been there from the beginning of his mission and he will be there until the end. Zim wasn't sure Love was exactly the correct emotion he felt; he wasn't exactly sure if love felt like this, but that was the only word to describe it. He didn't love Gir the same as Gaz, Dib, his brother, The Tallest, or the Girls though. All the different people had different types of Love Zim held for them. Gir's was more of a pet or little brother.

"I Love you too Zim!" Gir snuggled into Zim's neck and cried his little eyes out. That was the first time Gir had said Zim instead of Master. "I Loves you so much, I don't wanna loose my Master! Please, please, please be careful!" Gir snuffed and let go of Zim. He reached inside of his head and grabbed the wig and contacts that made up the disguise. Instead of just giving them to Zim, he put the wig in perfect place and gently put the contacts in Zim's eyes.

Zim was surprised, but very happy. "Tell them I loves them; even though I don't know 'em!" Gir said happily. He jumped down from Zim's lap and brought him to the door.

"Now Gir, I'm leaving for the mission right after skool, so I'm not coming back when I leave. After skool, wait here until a week after to see if anyone comes by. Check on the house three times a week to make sure no one comes. If someone that isn't Gaz or Dib comes, capture them and put them in a cage like we did Nick. If Gaz comes, that is normal, so don't worry, but if Dib comes beware; he doesn't know what is going on. If he asks where I am say I left. Don't tell him where or why. Only that I left. After the first week is up, go to Gaz and Dib's house. They will take care of you. Don't forget these instructions and don't blow up anything or give us away while I'm gone. Ok?" Zim hugged Gir one last time.

"Ok. Bye Zimmeh!" Gir waved as Zim walked down the sidewalk.

Zim was thinking about how to say goodbye to Dib. "I know! I'll get everyone to sign his yearbook! Genius!" Zim walked happily on. Zim didn't pay attention to where he was going, but somehow he ended up in the backyard of Gaz and Dib's house. "Hmmm…" Zim pulled out the human cell phone Gaz and Dib talked him into buying and dialed Gaz's number.

She picked up on the second ring. "Yes?"

"Are you still at home?"

"Yaeh."

"Are you decent?"

"Yep."

"I'll be in your room in thirty seconds." Zim hung up and climbed up the side of her house to the second floor to her room. He was there in thirty seconds flat. She sat there, on her bed, in her pajamas.

"Thirty seconds flat. Nice," She said coyly. She smirked at Zim. "So what do you need to talk about?"

"I know what I am going to do that is nice for Dib. I am leaving straight after skool. I am going to have everyone sign his year book. I also want you to know something."

Gaz slightly blushed. "Yes?"

"I must be defective because I seem to Love you." They both blushed. "Not that I'm, what your species would specify as being in love, but I feel a feeling that can be no other than Love towards you. I feel Love to Gir also, but more like a pet or little brother. I loyally love my Tallest and I love my brother. I love My Girls. And I love Dib too!" Zim tried to explain, but was headed for a down fall of embarrassment fast. He sighed. "I don't Love Dib like I Love you or how I love the others. I love you all in a slightly different way. I Love Dib like, as I heard some say; a gangstah feels for his homies!" Gaz laughed.

"I understand! And we all Love you back. I Love you too, Zim." She got off her bed and went over to hug Zim. She gave him a squeeze. "And just if you never come back…" she held his cheeks in her hands and gave him a long passionate kiss; they got the same feeling as they did the first time they kissed.

"Thank you," Zim said, breaking the kiss. "And just for goodbye…" he gave her a peck on the cheek and she returned it. They hugged for a minute, both of their eyes becoming moist from the sadness. They broke and Zim went to the window. "Are you coming to skool?" Gaz nodded. "I'll see you, maybe."

Then he left out the window, on his way to skool…


	18. Year Book

Dib was reluctant to go to skool on Tuesday morning, he was sure Zim wouldn't be there. It was the last day of skool though, so maybe he should go. He also wanted to sneak a peek at Gretchen; to see if she acts suspicious.

He still couldn't believe that Gretchen might know Zim's an alien. He decided to go ahead to skool.

Zim was at skool five minutes before the bell. Dib was nowhere in sight, so Zim just sat down in his seat. He felt a cold glare at his back. He began to get restless and nervous. The icy stare from an unknown watcher blistered his back. He was frozen upright; like he couldn't move at all. Finally he got control of himself and he turned around to see who was watching him.

Once he looked into the soulless eyes of a young girl, obviously angry with him, he became scared in the least bit. He quickly turned back and stared at the board, a tense and scared expression upon his face. The bell was two minutes away, and Zim was close to the point where he would click the 'Self destruct' button, if only some things weren't more important than his own life. The stare never wavered, and neither did Zim.

Dib walked in with his head hung low. He looked up at Zim's desk surprised to see the alien; but even more surprised to see him with that look on his face. The scared expression scared Dib. He stopped in front of Zim and waved his hand in his face. Zim didn't move at all. As if he couldn't see anything. Dib looked at Gretchen, which had her eyes glued to Zim's back. Dib cleared his throat and she looked directly at him; a soft smile hiding her hatred for the green creature. She smiled more and waved at him. Her head hung low and sad, when Dib shook his head at her and mouthed 'Leave him alone.' She did as he wished and the bell rang.

Zim snapped out of his scared trance when the bell rang. He looked over at Dib's chair to see the human studying. "Ok, class. Because it's the last day, you can all go sign each other's year books. But if you get too loud, I'll send you to the underground classroom!" Ms. Bitters screeched. The kids nodded in union and began to go to each other's desks and signing yearbooks and talking amongst one another.

Gretchen immediately went to Dib's desk. She grabbed up his year book and a pen, she wrote something in it and left it open on his desk. Dib raised his hand. "Yes, Dib?"

"May I use the bathroom?" He asked rather glumly.

"Whatever," Ms. Bitters through his a small piece of wood with the word 'pass' on it. Dib grabbed the pass and walked out the door; avoiding eye contact with Zim. Zim sighed and went over to Dib's desk. '_I guess I'll do this while he's gone,'_ Zim thought to himself. He picked it up and began to bring it to table to table getting everyone to sign it.

Originally, no one would have signed the yearbook, only because of Zim's new attitude and the way he's been acting because of the Mission. Not only that, but during many of his talks with Gaz, she taught him how to schmooze his way into and out of a females heart, and what girls want to hear.

He had only three more people to go. Two girls and one boy. He approached the two girls; a red head and a blonde. "Hello, ladies." They blushed slightly.

"Hi, Zim!" They said simultaneously and they giggled.

"You have such pretty blue eyes, Sandra. What a shame they have to hide under that long, beautiful hair of yours!" He came dangerously close to the girls and with his face only inches away from the Sandra females' he brushed away her hair and looked deeply into her eyes. "Yes, they are so beautiful. Deep, like the sea. And your hair is so red, like your precious cheeks," he caressed he face.

Sandra sighed to the touch and flittered her eyes. "Oh, Zim! You are too kind!"

"Not as kind as you," He whispered into her ear. Sandra giggled once more, and so did the other girl. Zim looked to the other girl. "And you, my princess, are extremely beautiful, as well! You're lime green eyes, so amazing! I simply love them, Kristy."

Kristy giggled once again, and blushed deeper. "Oh Zim! You are too sweet!" she twirled a piece of stray hair while talking.

"And you're long blonde hair, so shiny," He gently stroked her hair. "And your skin; so soft." He held her hand and knelt down. He gently brushed he lips across her skin, only lightly to leave goose bumps.

"Not as soft as your skin," She touched his cheek. She looked down to the floor to see the year book. "Do you want us to sign that?" Kristy asked.

"It's not mine. Mine's on my desk. This is Dib's," he picked it up and held it out for them to see. "I am trying to get people to sign it for him. You see," he began. Using the very same lines he used on all the other girls, "I might be leaving for this summer, to see some family in Europe." Zim was good at telling lies. The girls gasped. "I might not be back in time for skool to start, though," the girls let out a soft 'Aww'. "And because Dib is my friend, I was going to surprise him with everyone's signature. Do you mind?" He asked coyly and held out the book. They graciously took it and began to sign it.

They handed it back. "May I ask why you are his friend, if he used to accuse you of an alien?" Kristy asked.

"Well, he finally got over that, and we became friends the day I got sent to the principal's office."

"You act so different now. Before today, you never treated any girl like a princess, as you've done today. Why have you held back this charm and grace for so long?" Sandra asked.

"Because I didn't know how special it is to make a girl smile until recently." Zim answered, his hands holding up their heads. "Thank you, princesses." And he walked over to the boy. He could still hear the intense chatter and squealing of the girls behind him.

"Dude! How did you get all those girls to like you in just one day?" the boy asked him.

"I guess its charm I have. That's what they say. Will you please sign this for my friend?" Zim held out the book.

The boy took the book, signed it and gave it back. "Dude, you need to teach me this charm thing, sometime!"

"Ok. When I get back from vacation in Europe. See you." Zim went to Dib's desk and wrote down his own message of farewell in the book and left it closed in the exact same place as he found it.

He went back to his own desk and picked up his book. He skimmed through it and saw many signatures. "I'll read these later," he said and left the book on his desk.

Then the bell rang for recess…


	19. Zim Leaves

Zim walked outside with the rest of the class. Outside, Zim breathed deeply in the air. Skool would be ending right after recess and Zim didn't want to waste his time. He walked to the fence and watched the humans play around him. He waited for Dib, watching the door constantly. While doing this, he suddenly knew he was being watched, and not just at a distance. He froze, but didn't let his eyes waver from the door.

"Aren't you leaving today?" A harsh, female voice said beside him.

Zim didn't look away from the door. He leaned on the fence and crossed his arms. "Yaeh. Why do you care?"

"I don't. I just had to know if you were leaving. It hasn't left Dib's mind. That you're going on 'vacation', I mean. You know what? You sicken me." Gretchen stared at Zim.

Zim still stared at the door. "I don't care. You sicken me as well. I don't know what your problem is, but don't mess with me. You don't know what you're messing with."

"Oh, I'm so scared," Gretchen said in a sarcastic voice. "You're the most pathetic Soldier, I've ever come across. The normal Irken Invader would have already had the Earth by now!" Gretchen spat at him.

Zim tore his gaze from the door to look her in the eye. He was obviously shocked. "Shut up, you don't know what you're talking about." Zim looked around to make sure no one heard her. No one did. "I don't know what you're talking about." Zim attempted to act normal. He looked at her and saw something different. "You got your braces' off. Good for you, you look better," He attempted to be nice, though Gretchen didn't seem moved.

"Yaeh, whatever." She stared at Zim, and he knew he couldn't move if he tried. She walked up to him and got her face really close to his.

Zim stared into her eyes, hypnotized. He felt her cold breath upon his cheek, though the day was hot. She reached up and touched his cheek. Then she smiled sweet and softly. Zim fell under her false assurance. He didn't make a move when she reached up to his eyes. He just kept staring into her eyes, which had a false sense of kindness. Suddenly she reached and ripped his contacts out, and the kindness leaving her quickly. She looked more evil now. Zim placed a hand over one of his eyes and squinted the other. Zim would have originally have a spare in his PAK, but today his PAK was full of his supplies; the only contacts he had where the ones that look like his brothers eyes.

Gretchen ripped the contacts in half and threw them in the air. They flew away and Zim was left defenseless. Gretchen smiled evilly and watched him panic. Zim tried to think of something when Gretchen reached out and scratched his face with her unnaturally sharp nails. Zim moved his hand to his cheek and closed his eyes in pain. He couldn't fight back without blowing his cover. Gretchen punched his other cheek and kicked him in the stomach. Zim gasped for breath and he fell to the ground.

"What a pathetic excuse for an Irken soldier," She said kicking him in his face. Zim recoiled and whimpered. He wished desperately to fight back, but something was keeping him from hurting her.

Luckily, Gaz had seen the display and had run over to his rescue, despite her record for not caring about him. She ran to Gretchen and, at just the right time, she jumped up and kicked Gretchen in the head. Gretchen Fell to the ground, but she quickly got up and begun to fight back. Zim watched the display before him. People started to stop and watch the fight, they didn't see Zim though. Zim crawled from in between people and when he got out of the crowed he got up and ran from the scene. Gaz saw him leave, but kept fighting Gretchen until the teacher had to break them up.

When Gretchen looked around and saw that Zim had escape she cursed herself for falling for Gaz's rouse, and leaving Zim.

Dib came out to recess during the Gaz and Gretchen fight, but he didn't try and stop it. Instead he looked for Zim. Then he saw a glimpse of the alien running from the scene. Dib quickly followed. He didn't call out the green kid, but followed silently behind him. He saw Zim through off his wig as he ran and pull out his communicator. He called his ship and when it came, he jumped into it and flew away.

Dib was sad Zim left so early, but he figured he would go by Zim's later to see if he was alright.

He went back to the classroom slowly and gathered his stuff. He grabbed his year book and left, leaving Gaz behind and walking instead of riding the bus.

Dib opened his year book and with surprise, looked at all the signatures he had. He read some.

_Hey, Dib! It's Gretchen, I signed first! I'll see you this summer. XoXo. –Gretchen_

_Yo dude! Let's hang this summer! –Brandon_

_Party next Saturday, come, please! –Sissy_

Then he turned the page. There was only one signature on this one.

_I don't know if you hate me or not, but I don't hate you. I'm sorry, but I'm leaving. I don't know when or if I'm coming back. You're my best friend, but I have to leave. I have something important I have to do. If you go to my house, be careful. I have Gir in duty mode, and that means he'll kill anyone who comes to my house. Unless it's you or Gaz… but you can't entirely trust Gir, can you?_

_Anyway don't be mad, and please don't hurt Gir or send him away. He was instructed to stay at the base for a week while I'm gone, and then he may leave and live as he pleases. Please don't try to force him to go with you during the week. I trust you and Gaz. I'm sorry I left so quickly, but it's important. I just hope you understand._

_This is my goodbye to you. Goodbye, Dib Membrane._

_Your friend,_

_Invader Zim Nekri_

Dib reread the letter over and over as he walked. He felt the tears well up more and more each time he read it. When he finally shut the book he was crying and he had subconsciously walked to Zim's.

Dib walked up to the door and rang the door bell. He waited and he heard the metallic clicks of Gir's feet as he walked to the door.

Gir opened the door glowing red with a gun in his hand. Not an Irken gun, but a human gun. Dib tensed up and froze, but when Gir saw who it was, he dropped the gun and went back to normal. His eyes watered and he stared at Dib; sorrow in his eyes.

"Master is gone," Gir simply said and started crying. Dib felt the tears run over his cheeks and he picked up Gir. He walked into the house and shut the door. Dib cried silently, but Gir cried loudly. Dib sat on the couch and held Gir close to him. He began to rock Gir and comfort him, and soon the cry seized. "I can't leave right now, but after this week, can I come to your house?" Gir looked up at Dib. Dib smiled and nodded.

"I'll come visit you every day, alright?" Dib told Gir and Gir smiled.

"Thanks," Gir said hugging Dib. Dib smiled and hugged back. Soon he figured he should go home, in case Gaz was actually worried. "I gotta go. But I'll come by tomorrow. And maybe Gaz will stop by soon too." They smiled at each other and Dib left.

Gir went back to guarding and Dib walked back home. And then the long wait had begun…


	20. Depression and Enlightenment

Through the first week Dib and Gaz came to see Gir routinely. After the first week was over, they took him home with them. Ever since Zim left, Dib blamed himself, and went into a small depression. He didn't talk to anyone but himself, Gaz and Gir; but mostly himself. Dib stopped chasing after other paranormal, because it reminded him of the fun he had with Zim. Gir regularly checked up on the house, and no intruders ever came.

Dib would look through his very special telescope, and try to find Zim ever night. He sent echo waves through space, from one of his dad's machines, asking for forgiveness and pleading for Zim to come home. He never got an answer.

By the fifth week of summer he started getting desperate, and started writing letters. Short ones and tied them to balloons and let them free. After about a week of sending hundreds of letters, he stopped sending them, but kept writing. Every week he would go with Gir to Zims house, and leave the letters in Zim's house. Dib never gave up.

Gaz had gotten worried about Dib, she had no idea Zim's leaving would hit him like this. She was genuinely worried for his life. He had stopped going out of the house, until one day. It was a Saturday and there was only three weeks of summer left.

The doorbell rang. Gaz went to open it, "Hello," she said to the older girl at the door.

"Hi. Is Dib here?" Gretchen asked, smiling.

Gaz couldn't help but feel the need to smile back, but she refrained. "Come in," She stood out of the way and let her in. Gretchen stood at the inside of the door, as Gaz went up to get Dib. She walked into his room. "Hey, there is someone to see you," She smiled softly and laid her hand upon her brother's shoulder.

Dib ceased his writing and looked up at Gaz with tired eyes. He nodded and headed down stairs, Gaz following him. He walked up to Gretchen. "Hi," he said plainly.

Gretchen took in the pitiful site of the boy and smiled. "Hey, do you want to come hang out at the mall?" Gretchen smiled as Dib looked at her confused. "I think it would do you good to get out of your house."

"It really would, why don't you go, Dib?" Gaz agreed and aged Dib into it.

"Alright. Let me go change," and Dib was back up to his room. He changed and combed his hair and sauntered downstairs. "Let's go," Dib said walking out the door.

Gir waved and smiled and Gretchen looked back at Gaz. Gaz smiled and mouthed 'thank you' to her. Gaz didn't know why she had said that to this strange girl, but helping her brother made Gaz like Gretchen more than she would care.

Gretchen and Dib walked together to the mall and hung out at the food court. They talked and laughed and finally, for the first time since Zim left, he felt loved; he felt friendship. And he didn't feel it was his fault.

They walked back to Dib's house about 8:30. "Wanna do this again tomorrow?" Gretchen asked.

"Sure!" and they blushed.

"Well, this was fun. I can't wait to see you tomorrow," The Gretchen skipped off merrily, leaving Dib at his front door.

Dib smiled and watched her go, and he felt acceptance once again. He walked inside his house, with a smile on his face, and a good attitude.

That night, Gaz, Gir and Dib sat down and played games, smiled, laughed and not once was Zim brought up. Gaz didn't feel scared for Dib again, but no one knew what was really going on, up above, in space.

In the place, where Zim fought between life and Death.


	21. Zim and The Great Escape

Zim flew silently in his ship, and he clicked a button to cloak his ship from the The Resisty's radar. He flew silently and steadily tword the ship.

"They are in room 805 on the second floor," Red told Zim through the radar.

Zim nodded, he wore his brother's uniform and his contacts slightly itched.

"Don't forget your weapon," Purple reminded him. Zim checked his pocket and his Irken gun was still there. "Now put the cloaker ring on your antenna." Zim did as he was told, and winced at the slight pain the ring gave him. "Now say Vortian," Purple commanded.

Zim did as he said and let out a shriek as the ring buzzed. Electric volts zipped through Zims body, making him feel on fire. His antenna changed and got bigger and hardened; his skin changed into a light beige color, and his legs changed into the zig-zag sticks that Vortians walk upon. He screeched as his eyes shrunk and his whole body went limp and heavy as lead. Dizziness overtook him and he fell over.

"You'll be fine. The ring changes everything, not only looks. It changes your insides and DNA. It only hurts when you change into something, when you take that ring off your body snaps back to normal like a stretchy band," Red explained.

Zim stood up and nodded solemnly. He looked himself over; his whole body changed and his outfit changed into a Vortian Pilot uniform. His gun was even Vortian. He smiled. "We are all counting on you," Purple said.

Zim stood at attention and saluted. He looked around the ships room. Everything was changed. Everything looked like it belonged to the Resisty. He took out his voice changer and changed his voice to match Dax's, then made that voice slightly deeper. He took off the cloaker and sat in the blue chair and waited to get to the ship.

The large mother ship opened its large doors to let in the small ship that Zim was in. He shipped stopped in the lot full of small ships. He opened the door and jumped out. He walked inconspicuously to the large opening at the front of a long corridor. There were to large guards with long metal staffs with a 'U' shaped Zapper at the end that could easily electrocute and kill Zim in one zap.

He didn't look worried and he walked right up the guards. "Halt. Who are you?" the large guard eyed Zim suspiciously.

Zim looked the guard straight in the eye and spoke proudly, "My name Is Nerik, and I am one of the new keepers of the prisoners."

The guard eyed Zim a little more the stepped aside and Zim walked proudly through. He walked down the large corridor to an elevator. He clicked a button and instantly the door opened and he stepped inside the shoot. He clicked the second floor and he shot up as fast as lightening.

He stopped right at the second floor and the door opened. He stepped through and started through the long hallway. He saw more large doors at the end and two large guards. Zim pulled an ID card out of his pocket that the Tallest had given him. He showed it to the guards and the opened the door for him. He put the card back into his pocket and walked on. The doors shut loudly behind him and he looked at the large cells. The bars where made of Mellicon, a fine element that is unbreakable. Most of the prisoners sat there in a daze; some cowered in the corner; some came up to the bars and lashed out at him; some slept. They were all Irken.

He ignored them and walked on and looked at the numbers on the cells' lock pads. He got to the 8 hundred's corridor and there was no one in sight but the cells. In fact Zim hadn't seen anyone since he walked through the doors. Zim pulled out his voice changer and fixed it to be like Dax's, and put the tool in his pocket.

He walked up to the cell that held those special, wonderful girls. He unlocked it and walked in. They looked at him in confusion, but they didn't move. Zim shut the door and the Taller of the two girls ran in front of the smaller one as if to protect her. Zim reached up to take off the ring and the protective girl hissed and stared at him menacingly. Zim pulled off the ring and his body snapped back to normal; he looked like Dax.

Both of the girls ran to Zim and through their arms around him. They smiled and kissed him, tears brimming their eyes. "We've missed you Dax!" the taller exclaimed.

Zim shh'ed them and opened the cell door. They snuck out of the cell and began to go through the corridors. They walked up to the door and Zim punched in the code to open them. As soon as they opened he shot at the guards. He killed one and injured the other. They all ran down the hall tword the elevators. They hopped into the largest elevator together and shot down to the bottom floor. Zim put his arms around each of the girls' waists and held on to them protectively. When the doors opened he shot out his PAK legs and ran along to the doors that held the room with his voot runner in it.

He carried the girls and made sure they weren't shot as the resistance shot at them. He jumped through the doors and landed. He headed for his ship. His ship was in sigh as he felt gravity take its toll. His spider legs where shot at and they broke enough to where he fell. He let go of the girls and they fell to the ground safely as Zim hit the ground with a crash. He was knocked out and one of his contacts fell out, showing a maroon eye. He fell limp and the girls grabbed him and carried him fast to the voot runner. The coordinates to the Massive where already set, so they just clicked 'Go' and off they went.

The resistance shot after them, but they were too fast and got away. They were on their way back to the Massive and the girls decided to take care of their savior…


	22. The Feast

They took out Zim's other contact and they found the voice changer. They put his voice back to normal by resetting it. They took him into the minilab that the ship had, and began to make repairs to his PAK. The shorter one fixed Zim up while the taller one contacted the massive.

When the tallest appeared and they saw who it was they cried out for joy and wept. "We know its Zim. He had got shot down before we made it back to the ship. We had to carry him back," she tells them.

"We actually figured you would find out it was Zim, but we couldn't let Zim know that you know. He'll think something's up. Don't let him know you know. We just need you back home safely. He thinks you think he's dead, so you mustn't let him know you know, that it essential," Red explains.

"And because you got caught by the Resistance, you cannot travel to Earth," Purple snuffs.

"No! But we had the wrong coordinates!" the Irken female whines.

"No is no," Red puts it simply.

"But-"

"No 'butt's," Purple commands.

"Yes my Tallest," she salutes and ends the transmission. She leaves and goes into the operating room to tell her companion what the Tallest said.

Once Zim's PAK was fixed they fix his voice back and put in new contacts for him. Then they let him rest. They find snacks and once they've eaten to their desire, they fall asleep as well.

Zim wakes with a start and looks around dazed before he realizes what had happened. He looks around for his girls and is relieved to see them ok. He checks how long it would take to get to the Massive; two hours. He rests it out until he gets there.

When the ship came into port at the Massive, the Tallest welcomed 'Dax' with open arms and he was known as a hero. The girls hug him and tell him how grateful they are. "We must have a feast for you!" Purple splurges.

"A special feast that only has us the girls and you, Dax," Red adds.

Zim is the kind of Irken to never oppose a feast in his honor. So he agrees and he is brought to a special room just for him. He stays there awhile before the feast reflecting on everything that has happened because of the mission.

While Zim was in his room the Girls order some workers to get the coordinates from Zim's vootrunner and copy it so they could have a copy.

When Zim thinks more about how he acted while before the mission, the more he began to think its better for him to act like a real human being. Then it came to him and he clicked his communicator and went into one of the extras he put on it before. It's a sort of app that shows the human calendar. He opens it and he checks the date. It is exactly two weeks before skool would start.

He was then called into the feast and he put on his best pilot uniform and goes to the food room. He sits in the Hero's chair and watches with the Tallest as the Girls walk in, in their long dresses. The Taller one wears a purple dress that matches her eyes and PAK. The long sleeves come to her wrists and the dress down past her ankles. The shorter one wears a blue dress that is exactly like the other girl's. They both wear rings on their antenna, and a jewel on their head, as a sign of female royalty.

The Tallest stand and go to them Red goes to the Taller one and Purple waits behind Red.

"Den," Red addresses the short Irken girl. He hugs her and kisses her cheek. Purple hugs and kisses Den as well. And red moves to the Shorter Irken girl. "Tee," Red addresses her. They do her as they did Den and they go back to their seats.

The girls turn to Zim and squeal, "Dax," and run to him.

Zim looks over to see them glomp him and shower him with kisses. Zim smiles and hugs back. Once they settled down Zim stands and embrace each and kiss them on each cheek. He takes his seat again, and they take a seat on either side of him.

They were then severed a glorious fit for kings, they ate and talked the whole time.

"It's such a shame Zim was killed during Impending Doom 1," Den coos, her antenna drooping.

"Yes, I miss him so, I never thought I could live through another Sibling dying, like Zeema," Tee sniffles sadly.

"We never did find out who was the one controlling the ship that destroyed half of Irk," Red sneers, looking at Zim.

"Yes, if only Zim hadn't been on that side of Irk. If only he was with the Den and Tee at home, where he should have been," Zim looks guiltily at the Tallest, but plays along.

"Yes, all of the Invaders that didn't get to be in Impending Doom 1 should have left for home as soon as the assignments where given," Purple explains.

"Even me, though I should have gotten out of training that year," Den continues.

"Yaeh, she stayed to be with me, and get extra training," Tee smiles proudly.

"Thank Goodness Dax was at home," Red sighs.

"So girls, do you mind telling us what it was like in the prison?" Zim asks.

"Oh it was terrible! They didn't feed us very much," Den began.

"They broke our PAKs," Tee chimes in.

"We had no beds."

"They tortured us and shocked us," Tee went on.

"We will have to do something about this," Red looked aged.

"I'm not sure if they noticed that you two are Birth Irkens, or not," Purple sighs.

"Let's hope not," Zim drank some of his Malcha juice; a type of Irken wine. "So what happens now?"

"The girls will stay here, until further notice," Red says.

"I must be getting back to my station," Zim says referring to Earth, but making it seems like his Piloting job.

"You can leave tonight, after the feast if you want," Purple suggests.

"Of course," Zim smiles. "Now I have a question for Tee, that I've never known," Zim looks to his younger sister.

"Go on," Tee smirks.

"You have blue eyes, like a Pilot, but your PAK is red like an Invader, and your PAK DNA says you're an Invader. What's up with all of that?" Zim smiles.

Tee thinks hard for a minute before shrugging. "I have an answer for that," Red begins. "Zeema died right before Tee was born, and Zeema was a Pilot. Because of their parents being certain types of Irken they were meant to be certain types as well. Your Father," Red continues making it seem as though he is really talking to Dax and not Zim, "was an Invader Irken, and he had Red eyes. Your mother, on the other hand, was a Pilot Irken, with blue eyes."

Zim smiles and nods, taking in this new information. "Your father was a year older than your mother, so that means the children they had together would be Pilot Irken, then Invader Irken and then back to Pilot again and so on in that order," Red explained. "Of course to keep the whole natural born Irken secret we had double agents that put the babies in the tubes after they were born to the 'Tube born', so they could be assigned as well. Your parent units had a household of Pilots and Invaders, so it was complete coincidence that you were all put in the same household, while being naturally related. Is any of this getting through to you, Dax?" Red asks.

Zim nods. "Well, you were all supposed to be exactly one year apart, but when Zeema was born she was born only half a year born apart from when Zim was brought to the household, and because of this we were informed that she was a Birth Irken. Everything was fine until her early Birthing made her uncontrollably sick, and she died a day before Tee was born, so the info of her death got to the main brain the same time as Tee's Tube Birth and assignment. Because the brain knew the two were naturally related if figured that Tee was actually Zeema's only younger sister, meaning it forgot about Den and gave Tee an Invader PAK instead of her original Pilot PAK. She has the Invader assignment and DNA and some of the Pilot traits. The whole reason she is like this is because of the Main Brain messing up," Red finishes and Zim's whole mind was blown.

Zim slowly nods taking everything in, and then something clicks. "So Zim is a Birth Irken as well?" he asks.

Everyone looks at him confused. "We don't know," Purple says. "We wouldn't have known until he went through the change, but like Red said, everyone of you being in the same household and being Naturally related is a coincidence. They did have an Invader smeet after Dax and before Zeema, but that smeet might have ended up in any other Invader households there were," Purple explains.

Zim nods in understanding. "Well I really must be going back to my post. Den and Tee, I love you guys," he stands and so do they and they hug and kiss again. "My Tallest," He bows and salutes. He then leaves the room and goes to his vootrunner and starts off tword Earth.

Den and Tee, with fresh tears in their eyes, stand at attention to their Tallest.

"Listen," Den begins, "We have the coordinates," Tee holds up the disk with the coordinates on it, "can we please, go to Earth?" Den begs.

"Please? Last time we got the wrong coordinates, and we got these from Zim's ship!" Tee pleaded.

"I don't know, it's very dangerous," Red wiped the sweat from his head.

"Come one, please? The whole reason we went in the first place was to be with Zim, and now we can! Please, please, please?" Dean and Tee begged getting down on their knees.

"I don't know," Red hums.

"Oh come on Red, you know they are right," Purple explains.

"Very well," Red sighs, "but you must wait a week before going."

The girls nod and run to their room.

And Zim makes his journey back home….


	23. At Home

Dib has gone out with Gretchen every day since the first date. He has been happy and carefree since Gretchen came around. Gaz has also undergone some change. She smiles more, and has stop obsessing over her Game Slave. She's happier, but is always worried about Zim. Dib still writes to Zim, but only at night and he gives the letters to Gir to bring to Zim's house.

Dib and Gretchen have been considered a couple since the first date as well and she seemed to make Dib very happy. She had made it clear to Dib that she dislikes Zim very much, but Dib has stopped trying to talk to her about him. Dib always had this weird feeling about her though, sense the very beginning.

Skool was only two days away and Dib wasn't looking forward to it. Sure the teasing, scolding and death threats have stopped, but the thought of going to skool without Zim scared Dib nearly to death.

Dib decided to take a risk and talk to Gretchen about his fear, so he called her up and invited her out to the park. He goes out without letting Gaz know where he is going and heads over to the park. He sees his girlfriend sitting on the normal bench with a small device in her hand. He walks over to her quietly; his mind set on discovering what she held.

He hides behind a bush silently and waits to see what she does. She sees her looking at the small picture frame in her hands, looking at it sadly, almost as if she couldn't tell what else went on. He could see her sparkling eyes as they moisten and begin to leak tears. He then begins to move out of the bushes and walk around behind her. He stands a few feet away and waits, looking at her.

She begins to shake slightly and she drops her framed picture on the bench place beside her. Dib looked at it and saw a few strange, obviously alien creatures standing in a pose together. Dib put a hand over his mouth to keep from yelling and he began to hear his girlfriend's whimpers. Then he noticed that her voice was slightly different.

"Gretchy?" he called to her, looking away from the picture and acting like it wasn't there.

She instantly tensed up and grabbed her picture, hiding it in her bag. She turns around and tries to smile at Dib, but her sadness shows through. Dib walks up and sits where the picture once sat and took her hands in his. "What's wrong?" he asks sincerely, looking into her eyes. They sparkled and the red-ish purple glowed within them. Her usually large overbite was reduced over the summer to a more normal look and her sniffles had changed to normal cries instead of the geek-ish hiccups.

She attempts another smile, and looks back at him. "Nothing Dibbeh. I've just missed my old home, is all," she sounds sweetly. Dib tries to hide his surprise.

He then notices that her braces where taken off and uses that as the excuse for his surprise. "Why, my dear, your braces have been taken away! My, your teeth are lovely," he smiles knowing that he learned his charm through Zim.

Gretchen blushes and leaves a peck on Dibs cheek. "Yes, I had them taken off last night. You like?"

Dib gives his occasional rape face and smiles dumbly. "Yes, I like." His smile soon slips away and his more serious face comes on. "I'm worried," Dib admits and let's go of her hands.

"About what?" Gretchen looks worried, leaning in closer to Dib.

"I know you don't want to hear this, but I'm worried Zim might not come back. I'm not sure where he went, but I really miss him and what will happen to me when skool starts again and he's not here," he rushes and his eyes water. "I know you don't like him, and I don't know why. And I know you won't tell me because you never have every time I ask. But he is still my best friend; even though he hates me and left. And I really miss him," a tear rolls down his cheek and despite the hatred Gretchen has for Zim her heart softens to Dibs despair.

"Dib, I can't tell you why I hate him, but it's a good reason. And I'm sorry for this, but if he doesn't come back, I will always be here for you," she smiles warmly at him and he smiles back through the tears.

"Thank you," he whispers leaning in and planting a small, gentle kiss on Gretchen's lips. The way his lips barely brushed hers, sent shivers of pleasure through her. She blushes and smiles once more. "How about we go for ice cream?" Dib suggests, wiping his tears from his eyes. Gretchen nods and they get up walking to the ice cream shop that lies just a few blocks away.

"GAZZZYYY?" Gir squeaks smiling widely. "Guess what!" his high pitched squeal doesn't hurt her ears as much anymore.

"You want a piece of bacon?" Gaz smiles, putting down her book of death.

Gir thinks hard for a minute. "Yeah!" he giggles. "BUT BESIDES THAT!" Gir runs around in his little green dog costume that Gaz has personally sewn to make more realistic. He runs in circles around the couch wear Gaz sits, and then jumps up into her lap, smiling like a lunatic.

"Ok! I give up!" she stifles a laugh, giving a small tap on Gir's little, black, button nose.

"Zim's coming back!" Gir trembles with excitement and his little, black tail wiggles.

Gaz sits for a moment with her mouth open in shock. Her book falls to the ground out of her hand and her lips lift up into a smile, and her eyes water up with tears of joy. She's to shocked to speak just yet.

"Gazzums? Isn't that a good thing?" Gir looks hurt and waits for her reply.

Gaz quickly smiles at him and laughs, "Of course it is! Do you know when he'll be here?"

He thinks hard for a minute. "I was just at the base! He said…. Ummmm… That he'll be here the day after school starts! Yeah! That's it!" Gir looks proud and smiles with his tongue out. "Wanna go and talk to him?" Gir asks.

Gaz smiles and nods. "Lemme go do something first and we'll go," she tells him and gets up leaving her book on the floor and takes to steps at a time up the stairs. She grabs her new cell phone from her dresser and throws on her shoes. She takes a look in the mirror and applies black eye liner and mascara for good measure. She sees the necklaces she's wearing. The one her mom got for her when she was only 7, before she died, and now the fairly new one Zim left for her.

The small black Irken symbol hangs from a black and purple intertwined chain made from another planet. She smiled touching is gently and thought of Zim. She can't wait to talk to him…


	24. Calling Him

Gaz bounds down the steps passing Gir with a gleeful smile, into the kitchen. "I have to write a note for Dib when he comes back," Gaz tells Gir who had hopped onto her right leg while she was moving by him.

"OKIE DOKIE!" Gir smiles bigger and snuggles into her leg and falling soundly asleep.

Gaz smiles at the sight and grabs piece of torn paper and a small black pen and begins writing.

"Dib,

I am taking Gir to Zims base to do some cleaning. Gir says he's made another mess and that there are more 'scary spiders'. I have to clean them out so he's not scared to be there.

Gaz."

She leaves the paper on the dining table and bundles the sleeping Gir into her arms; he instantly snuggles into her small forming chest and she blushes. She pets his ears down and walks to the front door. She gets out her keys after shutting it behind her and locks it tight. She walks down the steps going towards the small, alien, but familiar house.

She walks up to the large purple door and smiles, taking her keychain out and using the Irkens symbolic key to unlock the door and saunters in. Shutting the door behind her she gets a very warm feeling, which suddenly turns cold. Her smile slips away. She hears the metallic spider steps that Irken PAKs make. She swishes around following the sound, and looks up to the dark corner on the ceiling. Seeing two glowing, violet eyes staring at her; she glares back.

The silky, cracked voice reaches her ears, and with a pained twitch, she watches as the female emerges from the shadow. "I remember you, you're that spunky human with the evil streak," She smiles evilly. "Remember me? I was Dibs friend for awhile," her PAK legs twist her down to the floor, and she moves to a short 10 feet away from Gaz.

"Yeah, I remember you," Gaz stares coldly. "Come back for your ship, Tak? Dib hasn't given up on fixing it, it's probably broken even more," she scoffs, Gir twitches in her arms.

The twitch grabs hold of Tak's attention and she smiles evilly, "No, that's not why I'm here." She slips closer at them and studies the pup. "Seems Zim has let his Pooch out again hmm?" she spits.

"Zim isn't here," Gaz recoils Gir further, protecting him as much as she can. She notices that Tak seems to have gotten taller, her chest sprouting a small set as her own, and her stomach has gotten a bit bigger, since their last meeting. "Been eating?" she jabs.

The hurt on Tak's face was unmistakable, but vanished within a second; her face still holding the tiny blush that formed with her embarrassment. "Shut your mouth human!" she hisses and gets much, much closer. "Where is he?"

Zim seems to be all that's on her mind, and Gaz can't help but be slightly jealous. "He hasn't been here all summer! He left and hasn't been back, he just left everything and Gir here. He could be dead!" She growls and shows no hurt that is inside.

Tak tries to hide the pain that struck her with the last sentence, but the tears formed in her eyes and her hands lie on her enlarged stomach. She holds it in, "I'll be back," she tries to keep her voice from wavering. "Next time you see him, tell him I have something for him," she turns and her PAK brings her through the wires that loom through the houses and Gaz hears the ship take off.

Gaz lets out the breath she had been holding in and scratches Gir's tummy, hearing him giggle and slowly wake, yawning. "Where is we?" Gir asks sleepily.

Gaz smiles, scratching underneath his chin, "We are at your house, Gir." She sets the small creature on the couch nearby and feels the chills running up through her spine and wishes away the dread of what come with the surprise Tak has for Zim. She lets the thoughts slip from her mind and focuses on calling Zim from the communicator downstairs. She sits on the couch and looks expectantly at Gir.

"What?" he looks clueless at her. "OHHHH YEAHHH!" He smiles and turns to the large screen tv. "We can call from this one," he smiles waits. "Go on," he urges Gaz.

Gaz looks from Gir to the blank screen in from of them. "Computer?" she calls to the house, like on many occasions where she had come to clean or get rid of scary thing that freaked Gir.

"Yeah Gaz?" the voice answers, a small crackle of thunder booms outside as a zap of lightening goes off. Rain begins to patter on the window outside and Gir snuggles into Gaz's lap.

"Can you call Zim's ship from this TV?" she asks instead of demands. Instantly the screen flickers and many Irken and familiar symbols flash across the screen. She hears a ring begin as the numbers on the screen go dark and the screen is blank for a minute.

"Hello?" a tall, worn Irken answers in a faded voice. There is a scar above his right blue, crystalline eye and his face is aged. His antennae stand at attention and he looks alert, and awake. There are bags under his large eyes and confusion fills his face. Gaz's face grows pale and a shocked scared look crosses her face. "Wait. Gaz? Is that you?" The voice is suddenly less harsh and full of desperate longing. She nods, with her face still confused and scared looking.

Water springs to the Irkens eyes and suddenly he's sobbing and he looks back at her with pain. "Gaz? Why do you look so scared? What happened?" He asks; his voice being familiar, yet not registering in her mind.

"Who are you?" she puts on a stern face and demands looking fierce.

"Gaz! It's me Zim! Don't you recognize me?" he sounded hurt and he wipes away the tears from his cheeks.

Finally it clicks in her mind and she's tearing up as well. "Zim," she whispers, barely coherently, "you're alive." Tears streaming down her cheeks and she has the intention and will to storm through the screen and hug the Irken who looks so alone and so small; who suddenly lost all forceful and harsh look when he cried her name.

"I know!" is all he can muster and his tears start up again.

"You're alive!" she wails and Gir stirs in his sleep. "What happened? Why do you look so different? Why do you have a scar on your eye?" the question rushing through her head and she becomes dizzy. "Please explain."

He begins to tell her about his righteous quest against the war with the fleet of outsiders fighting against the Irken Armada. He explains in great detail how he snuck into the enemy's fortress and saved his sisters with a mighty fist. Over exaggerating greatly, like normal, but for once Gaz didn't care. She was dumbfounded and hung on his every word. She was greatly worried about the gash on his head because he, of course, greatly exaggerated the fall that gave him it.

Another flash of lightening and boom of thunder crashed through the room and Gir turns over. Gaz clearly sees the shiver and corpse look on Zim's face from the raining noise in the background.

"I'll be home the day after school starts. Don't tell Dib, I'll surprise him. And I'm wearing this disguise because if my sisters call I have to be Dax," he explains.

"Understood," she smiles and gives a salute.

"And keep a close watch on that Gretchen girl. And Gaz?" he smiles and blushes.

"Yeah Zim?" she looks bashfully into his eyes.

"You look pretty," he looks down in an embarrassing wave. "You know with the makeup, and your new haircut," he smiles, his face blushing furiously. It was true; she cut her hair a little shorter.

"Thank you Zim. And it looks like you got taller," she smiles and he beams. "I'll see you when you come home," she smiles and the screen goes blank. "I love you," she whispers to the black screen, and her tears fall, before getting up to go home.

Zim sits in his empty cockpit and wishes he'd have told her how he felt right then. "I love you, Gaz," he smiles sadly at the blank screen.

Gaz then picked up the newest letter she found from Dib and began to read:

"You took my hand, you showed me how; you promised me you'd be around. I took your words, and I believed, in everything you said to me. If someone said three years from now, you'd be long gone, I'd stand up and punch them out, 'cause they're all wrong.

I know better. 'cause you said forever, and ever. Who knew?

Remember when we were such fools, and so convinced and just too cool? I wish I could touch you again. I wish I could still call you friend. I'd give…. anything…

When 'someone' said, 'count your blessings now, before they're long gone,' I guess I just didn't know how. I was all wrong!

They knew better. Still you said forever and ever. Who knew?

I'll keep you locked in my head, until we meet again. Until we…. Until we meet again….. I won't forget you my friend. What happened?

Still, if someone said three years from now, you'd be long gone. I'd stand up and punch them out, 'cause they're all wrong! And… that last kiss. She'll cherish, until we all meet again. And time makes it harder, I wish I could remember.

But I keep your memory. You visit me in my sleep. My best friend, Who knew?

You're my best friend, and who knew? Your still my best friend and I miss you. Who knew?"

And Gaz started crying. He knew Zim and her kissed and he still misses him. She was so happy Zim was alive. She was so happy and she began to cry…..


End file.
